Somewhere I Have Never Travelled
by Otomefeels
Summary: I wasn't satisfied with Luke's route so I wrote what I would have liked to see. Incoming Sweetheart Catherine, asshole Keith and blushing Luke.
1. Introduction chapter

''Why exactly did you invite that commoner?''

Luke's eyes fled to the rearview mirror quickly, his fleeting glance meeting the dark one of Prince Keith's. The green eyes locked the brown ones for a mere second, but it was enough for Luke to remind himself to stay calm. His eyes moved back to the road.

The rain was still heavy.

''Because, your highness, I thought it would be a good way to make up for her ruined clothes.''

Keith watched his personal butler turn somewhat red while his voice shook slightly.

''I don't care about her clothes… and I'm certainly not going to entertain some teenager.'' He huffed and adverted his eyes, now glancing out the dark window despite not being able to see anything other than his own reflection.

''Actually, she's the same age as you.'' Luke mumbled from the driver's seat.

''Oh?'' Keith hummed, his interest peeked in the darkness of the backseat. ''Really? And how come you know that?'' He asked while his eyes used the rearview mirror to study his butler.

''Well, I, um, I spoke with her, that's all.'' Luke spoke, flustered and with obviously reddened cheeks.

He had always been so easy to fluster.

Keith studied him silently. Luke usually never went out his way to do something like this, especially not this quick. When the pieces started to fit together, it prompted a small but almost cruel smile on Keith's lips.

''You like her.''

''I'm sorry, what?'' Luke swallowed almost audibly while struggling to keep his eyes on the road.

Keith leaned forwards and folded his hands, the leather seats creaking beneath his weight. ''I said, you like her.''

''What?! N-no, I-''

''Luke, you seem to forget that you're speaking to your future king.'' Keith hummed, annoyed with the informal tone Luke had just used. He didn't care about the slight panic he could so easily spot in the brown eyes, he wouldn't tolerate anything but a respectful demeanor, especially when it came to his butler, apprentice or not.

''I'm sorry, your highness. It won't happen again.'' Luke straightened his shoulders and regained his usual composure, but his face was still amusingly red.

''It better not.'' Keith hummed and leaned back in his seat, retaking his earlier position and let his glance stare out the window again.

Luke wasn't hard to fluster and he was surely still flawed as a butler, but Keith knew he was good enough to take over and be his full time butler. There was some sort of trust between them. He would definitively not call them friends or anything of that sort, but Luke was mostly respectful and came running like a dog whenever his master called. Even so, this could turn out to be pretty amusing.

''Fine.''

''Sir?''

''Let the commoner visit. But you'll be the one to take care of her while she's there.''

Luke glanced at him, slightly nervous but also surprised. It was unlike Keith to make decisions like this but nonetheless, it made him kind of happy.

''Are you sure, your highness? I wouldn't want to-''

''Luke.'' Keith cut him off with an exaggerated sigh. ''You invited her so you take responsibility for it. I don't care if you want to or not, it's an order.''

There fell a short silence between the two men in the car and they both listened to the heavy rain. After a short while, the butler finally answered his prince.

''Yes, your highness.''


	2. Chapter 1

I stood still in awe and looked around the room I had been escorted to. I was still in a state of denial. It was hard to believe that I was currently standing in the Liberty castle, in a room that had been prepared just for me. After looking around for a bit, I put down my bag on the bed and let out a small huff. Back when Luke had first asked me, I thought it was an empty promise made out of politeness, but when I received the white envelope with the royal sigil, I learned that Luke kept his word. And so, a week later, a black car waited for me outside my apartment building and without a word from the driver, it took me straight to the castle. I had expected to be met by Luke, seeing as he was the one who had insisted on me coming here in the first place, but I still hadn't seen him. To make it worse, I found myself feeling disappointed by the lack of the young butler with the hairstyle I was still greatly impressed over.

''This is going to be interesting…'' I mumbled to myself and slumped down on the bed. My eyes stared at the ceiling but they quickly closed once I realized just how quiet it was.

Maybe it had been because of growing up with fairytales about giant castles, where parties were held every night and it would be pulsating with life, but I found myself a bit disappointed by now. Despite not having seen much of the castle, mostly just on my way in, I found it quieter than my own apartment building and the hallway had been mostly empty. In truth, I knew my expectations had been sat after an imaginary bar but the five year-old princess inside me was sulking. Sure, I was nothing but a mere student, majoring in literature and history, with absolutely no real reason to be in a royal castle, but I still felt like having a right to my expectations.

Oh well, Luke still had seven days to show his face and if he didn't, I had seven days to find him.

I couldn't explain why I had thought that just before drifting off to sleep. All I knew was that from the first moment where I saw that flustered smile, he had never really left my thoughts. As for now, I wrote it off as an innocent crush and nothing more. And now, not really knowing what the week in the Liberty castle had in store for me, I saw it as an opportunity to get to know him and then forget about the childish crush.

I wasn't aware that I had actually dozed off before someone knocked on the door.

''Miss Wood?''

I sat up slowly after regaining some brain function and let my fingers run through my curly hair while yawning and stretching. ''Yes?'' I called when I felt somewhat alive and stood up from the bed.

''May I come in?''

I stared at the door while the words took a few seconds to register. I was used to my roommate knocking but that would usually mean that I had about three seconds before the door would be opened, so this felt like a whole new world already.

''Yes, of course.'' I spoke while standing almost awkwardly in the middle of the room. I had no idea what to do with myself and simply kept my eyes on the door.

''Then, please excuse me.'' The voice spoke and the door opened slowly.

I blinked when I met the warm, brown eyes and quickly started to smile when I recognized them.

''Hello, Luke.'' I smiled, relieved and happy to see him again.

''Good afternoon, Miss Wood.'' He returned my smile effortlessly. ''I thought you might like some tea.''

Tea? I blinked and moved my gaze from his face, now noticing the tray he was carrying in his free hand.

''Oh, yes. Tea would be nice.'' I hummed and sat back down on the bed. I had never really been a huge fan of tea but since he had brought it…

''Good.'' He smiled and moved to a nearby table. ''How was the drive, Miss Wood?''

''It was fine, thanks, but I'm still a little confused as to why I'm here.'' I spoke and watched as he started to prepare the tea.

''Your visit here is prepared as an apology to when we got your clothes ruined. We're still terribly sorry about the incident and while you're here, I'll be acting as your personal butler.''

''My…? But I thought you were Prince Keith's butler?'' I asked in surprise.

''Well… actually, I'm not fully his butler yet.'' His voice had turned a bit smaller, as if he was embarrassed, but because he was standing with his back to me, I couldn't really tell. ''But I'm hoping you'll find my serving adequate during this week.''

''You're doing well so far.'' I chuckled and watched as he peeked over his shoulder. I could have sworn that his cheeks were faintly flushed.

''Thank you, Miss Wood. That's good to hear.'' He hummed and readied the teacup.

''Luke?''

''Yes, Miss Wood?''

''If you're going to be my butler for a whole week, can you at least call me by my first name?''

''But, Miss Wood-''

''Luke.'' I sighed softly and watched as he turned flustered.

''Then… Miss Lena.''

''Just Lena is fine.''

''It may be, but I do not wish to be rude.''

''Rude?'' I cocked an eyebrow. ''But I'm calling you by your first name.'' I spoke, feeling confused as to why he simply wouldn't call me by my first name and nothing else.

''That is a complete different matter. As a butler, I cannot address you without it being in a formal tone. Please understand that.'' He sighed softly.

I fell silent then while considering the situation but it only lead to another question.

''Then, you're probably not allowed to drink tea with me either.'' I guessed and continued to watch him.

''No, I'm not.'' He hummed while concentrating on pouring the tea into the white cup.

I made a mental note of keeping the questions at a minimum from now on. I wasn't here to learn about being a butler but then again, I wasn't really sure why I was here in the first place. Even so, I most certainly would not waste my time here on questions when there was so much else to see and experience. That, and the fact that Luke would be spending some time with me already made me want to treasure my time here.

''Miss Wo-um, Miss Lena.'' Luke's voice made me look up.

I felt my face warm up when I realized that I had been completely lost in my thoughts. I smiled apologetically and took the cup of tea he was offering me. ''Sorry, I guess I spaced out a little there. Thank you.'' I smiled and our eyes shortly met.

''You're welcome.'' He hummed softly before his eyes were cast down.

I kept a chuckle back and took the first sip of my tea. I took a moment to properly taste it and I let out a soft hum when I found that I liked the taste. It tasted like raspberries but with a perfect balance between sweet and bitter. I put the cup down slowly, still relishing the taste, and let my eyes find Luke again. When they did, I found myself wondering again but I forgot my own promise.

''Why don't you sit down?'' I asked softly and received a look of surprise.

''A butler stands. How's the tea?''

I frowned a bit when he tried to change the subject and my stubbornness wouldn't have it. Much to his surprise, I stood up. ''Then I will stand as well.''

''Miss-''

''If you don't want me standing, then sit down with me.'' I smiled at him and watched as his expression turned helpless.

His glance moved to the door and remained there while he looked like he was thinking it over. After another few seconds, he eventually let out a small sigh and his eyes returned to me. ''Alright, but only for a short time.''

I felt my smile widen when he agreed and I sat back down on my bed. My eyes stayed on him as he turned flustered, obviously not fully accustomed to my requests. To him, they would surely be absurd and I wondered if he thought I was strange for asking him. Even so, he had agreed and slowly, he sat down beside me. It lead to a soft silence between us where I continued to slowly drink my tea while he gradually relaxed beside me. It lasted until I had finished my tea and I put the cup down. My glance moved to him and for a few seconds, I was allowed to study his profile before his head turned and our eyes met.

It felt like the world around us came to a completely stop. His cheeks still had a faint touch of red across them and I could hear his breathing hitch while our eyes stayed locked. If I leaned a little closer, I could probably hear his heartbeat. Or was it mine? I couldn't tell.

Then, we both looked down, heath tingling in cheeks and hearts beating wildly.

''I-I better go check on supper.'' He stood up, his body almost looking rigid. ''I'll come get you when it's done.'' He spoke quickly and made a hasty bow.

Without getting to say a word, I watched as he, a little too quickly, walked out the door and I was left in an embarrassing silence.

 _What the hell had just happened?_

I took a sharp breath and listened to my pulse drumming loudly in my ears.

 _Just a silly crush, that's it._

The sentence remained as bold letters in my mind while I decided to unpack, hoping it could keep me occupied.

I was left to myself for about thirty minutes before Luke had returned. He was back to his usual self and while telling me about the menu, we walked out of my room and down the hall. My glance moved around, trying to take in everything there was to see but my glance moved back to Luke when I noticed he had come to a stop.

''Good evening, your highness.'' Luke spoke and bowed his head.

My glance moved in front of me and I quickly found who Luke was addressing. My eyes met a pair of emerald ones and I quickly bowed my head as well.

''Who's this commoner?''

Nope. I still didn't like him.

''This is Miss Wood, your highness. She'll be staying here until Sunday afternoon.''

I stayed silent. It had been hard to not to return his insults back at the party in Charles but I was trying to avoid the unnecessary trouble.

''Oh, that was today?'' Despite still looking at me, the tone he used sounded absolutely bored. ''Not that I really care.'' He spoke before turning around and beginning to walk.

''The dining room is this way.'' Luke exhaled next to me and I nodded but we didn't get to move a single step.

''What?'' Keith asked while turning around and looking irritated. ''Let her eat in her room. I'm not about to eat with a commoner at the table.''

''But, your highness-'' Luke started but Keith quickly cut him off.

''Just because you invited her here, Luke, doesn't mean that I'm going to be dragged into entertaining her. That's your responsibility.'' Keith glared at the brunet, who promptly fell silent.

''Excuse me, your highness.'' I spoke before really realizing it and both Luke and Keith looked at me. ''The invitation I received had the royal sigil on it, which means, that I was invited here by the king and queen here and not just by one person.'' I kept my eyes locked with his as I spoke.

A silence fell between the three of us and I somewhat waited for Keith to insult me and then walk away. But instead, his lips curled into a confident smirk.

''A commoner standing up to a prince. Never thought I would see that. You're pretty bold, woman.''

''It's Lena Wood.'' I mumbled, annoyed at being referred to as commoner and woman.

''Fine, Wood, whatever.'' He chuckled as he turned around and started walking again. ''Let her eat in the dining hall, or wherever she wants. I don't care. Just don't ever expect me to act as her babysitter, Luke, she seems like too much of a handful.'' Keith spoke as he dug his hands into his pockets and made his way down the hall.

''I'll show you a handful.'' I muttered beneath my breath but I quickly forgot about my anger when Luke stirred beside me and I let my eyes find him.

''Miss Lena, please mind your words. He's a prince after all.'' He sighed but I knew he was serious.

The thought of him being punished for my behavior made me look down, almost ashamed. ''Sorry… I guess I have a temper.'' I huffed and looked up at him again with a small smile.

''You're definitively stubborn.'' He mumbled after a small sigh and started walking again.

''Hey!'' I smiled and caught up to him. ''What are you basing that on?'' I asked and looked at him. The sight made me lose my breath.

''Nothing.'' He chuckled softly, his cheeks a faint red and his eyes closed. He held up a hand to cover his mouth as a try to muffle the chuckle.

Without knowing why, I started laughing. Maybe it was to hide the fact that I could feel heat bubble in my cheeks or that I didn't want to call the feeling anything else but a childish crush. Even so, I decided that spending a week in the company of Luke would be worth the future insults from Prince Keith.

Yeah, it was definitively going to be worth it.

''Luke! Over here!'' I called out with from my spot behind one of the countless bookshelves. I watched as he turned around, using my voice to locate me, and then rushing to me when he found me.

''Miss Lena, this is a library, please keep your voice down.'' He spoke flustered, as if he was embarrassed on my behalf.

''Luke, it's a Monday morning, the only ones here besides us are two librarians, who're sitting all the way down by the entrance. I doubt they can hear us from here.'' I smiled at him.

''Even so, please keep your voice down.'' He sighed softly and looked at the books I was carrying in my hands. ''I never thought you would want to see the capitol library. I had prepared to show you some historical sites.''

''I like books…'' I hummed and moved me eyes back to scanning the books titles. ''And I visited Liberty last summer and saw all the popular historical sites.'' I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile when he almost looked disappointed. ''But I'm very happy that you prepared this for me. I hadn't expected that we would actually go out like this.'' I smiled back looked back at the books so he wouldn't see my slight embarrassment.

''G-go out?'' He chocked a bit on the words.

''Yeah, go out of the castle…''

''Oh.'' He took a quick breath.

I looked back at him when I realized how he had misunderstood my phrasing and warmth bubbled in my cheeks. ''I-uh, I didn't mean…'' I mumbled, stumbling across the words before sighing and giving up on explaining myself. ''Look at this.'' I smiled and held out the open book I had just found.

''It's a history book?''

''It's centered about the differences in politics between Liberty and Charles in the early seventeen hundreds. I've been looking for this.''

''I take it you're quite interested in history?''

''I'm majoring in history and literature, so I think interested would be an understatement.'' I smiled and flipped through some of the pages. ''I also found this.'' I closed the history book and found the much smaller book I was carrying.

''Poetry?'' He asked, sounding rather surprised.

''It's a collection of works by unknown writers.'' I looked at it fondly before letting my gaze move up to meet his. ''Have you read poetry before?''

''I can't say that I have.'' He admitted and his eyes moved down to the book. ''Of course I've read some of the more famous works but never something from an unknown author.''

''In my opinion, unknown works can sometimes be the ones which leaves the reader with the biggest impact. They speak the true words of the people instead of reflecting patriotism from a romantic view.'' I had looked down while speaking but once I realized that I was probably just blabbering on, I stopped and looked back up at him. ''Sorry, I got a little caught up there.'' I smiled flustered.

''No, it's fine. It's interesting to watch you when you talk about something you're passionate about.'' He smiled back.

I felt my heart flutter and I looked down flustered. Unusual of me, I didn't know what to say and simply closed the books.

''Do you want to borrow them?''

''The books?'' I asked while finding his gaze again.

''Yes.''

''Well, yeah…'' My glance flickered down to the books before going back to him. ''I don't have a library card though and you have to be a citizen of Liberty to have one.''

''You can borrow mine… if you want.'' He mumbled hummed softly and his cheeks had gotten a bit of color.

''That would be great. Thanks.''

We both smiled at each other and my grip on the books tightened slightly.

Why did he have to be so kind?

''Here.''

''Wha-'' He looked up from the book and eyed what I was holding in my hands. ''Ice cream?''

''I wanted to thank you with something for letting me borrow those books and since it's warm today, I figured ice cream was a good idea.'' I smiled and soft down next to him. ''One's chocolate and the other is vanilla. I hope you like one of them.''

''I'm quite fond of chocolate. Thank you.'' He smiled softly and took the cup with the two chocolate scoops.

I allowed myself to relish his soft smile and studied as a faint hue of red had crawled across his beautiful features. I knew I was going to hate myself for it later, but I let myself smile over the fact that I had made him smile. It was such a little thing but it set my heart racing happily.

''Luke, can I make a request?'' I asked after tasting the first spoonful of ice cream.

''Of course.''

''It's just… I thought that since we're out of the castle, maybe you could be a bit more informal with me?'' I asked and waited for his answer while feeling the ice cream melt on my tongue. When he glanced at me with hesitation, I opened my mouth again. ''Just for today, of course, and I won't mention it to anyone.'' I continued, hoping it would convince him to say yes.

His glance stayed hesitant while he watched me for a moment, then he sighed and a soft smile appeared on his lips. ''Alright, but only for today.'' He huffed faintly.

I felt myself smile big and felt my body relax from relief. It would be nice to just be to normal people instead of a butler and the person he was serving, even if it only lasted for some hours, it was better than nothing.

''Thank you.'' I smiled and let my eyes move down to the book, noticing how his fingers were keeping it open on a specific page. ''Did you find anything?'' I asked while looking back up at him and then taking another spoonful of ice cream.

''Uh…'' He mumbled, looking confused about what I was asking about. It took him a couple of seconds before he seemed to realize it and smiled. ''Oh.'' He breathed and opened the book in his lap. ''I didn't read that many and just flipped through the book but this one caught my eye.'' He spoke while using his free hand to prepare the right page and I leaned closer to look at it. I heard him take a shard inhale when I moved but I thought nothing of it while my eyes wandered across the poem.

 _''_ _There's a rhythm in rush these days  
Where the lights don't move and the colors don't fade  
Leaves you empty with nothing but dreams  
In a world gone shallow  
In a world gone lean_

 _Well the way I feel is the way I write  
It isn't like the thoughts of the man who lies  
There is a truth and it's on our side  
Dawn is coming  
Open your eyes  
Look into the sun as the new days rise_

 _I will stay with you tonight  
Hold you close 'til the morning light  
In the morning watch a new day rise  
We'll do whatever just to stay alive  
We'll do whatever just to stay alive''*_

I read it out loud out of habit while my eyes scanned the lines. Once I was done, I took another bite of ice cream while thinking about what the poem and my glance moved up. I met a pair of surprised eyes focused on me and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

''What?'' I swallowed while I felt my cheeks turn red.

''N-nothing.'' He mumbled after blinking a couple of times and seemed to realize how he had been looking at me. ''You sound differently when you read a poem out loud.'' He smiled while his glance shifted down to the book instead of me.

I watched as he flipped through some of the pages before stopping. My glance went back up to him, noticing the puzzled look which had caused his eyebrows to furrow.

''This is quite an odd collection.'' He murmured as if he was talking to himself.

''Why?''

For a split second, he looked up but when our eyes met, he was quick to look down again.

''I thought poems had to rhyme.''

My glance travelled back to the book, looking over the page he currently had his fingers on. The poem was short and did indeed not rhyme.

''Rhyming is not essential for something to be poetic. Try to read it out aloud, then you'll be able to understand it.'' I smiled as he glanced at me, obviously hesitating. ''Just try it. There's no one but us who'll be able to hear it.'' I urged him with a smile and watched as he gradually became more flustered but his eyes did move back down to the page.

Despite his hesitation, it only took a couple of seconds before he started.

 _''_ _We're all a little weird._

 _And life is a little weird._

 _And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours,_

 _We join up and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness – and call it love_

 _True love.''*_

He spoke calmly but his voice did have a slight tremor caused by his nervousness. It was nice to hear his voice utter phrases like those and it had effectively caused me to close my eyes as he read it out loud. Once he had said the last line, a soft silence appeared between us until I spoke a moment later.

''I like that one.'' I smiled faintly and took another spoonful of ice cream.

He sat in silence while I ate and silently studied him out of the corner of my eye. His glance was focused on the words he had just read while his expression had turned into something I couldn't quite explain. It was as if I could see how hard he was thinking, or maybe he had just realized something, but I couldn't tell what it was. His brows shifted faintly as his concentration seemed to increase and I simply continued to stare at him for another moment. It was then I remembered that he had ice cream as well.

''Luke. Your ice cream.'' I spoke quietly while trying not to chuckle as I eyed the ice cream, which would soon be nothing but a puddle if he didn't hurry up and eat it.

''Oh.'' He murmured and blinked before looking down at his ice cream. ''Oh no!'' he exclaimed louder, grimacing and causing me to laugh, once he noticed the condition of it. He frowned at me quickly while asking me to stop laughing before beginning to eat it, intending to savor what was still somewhat frozen. I couldn't stop laughing, causing him to fluster and the irritation was clear on his face, but in the end, he couldn't keep a chuckle back himself.

Despite the many doubts I had about this trip, so far it was more enjoyable than I had imagined it to be.

*Jose Gonzalez – Stay Alive

*Robert Fulghum


	3. Chapter 2

''Luke was right, this really is beautiful.'' I murmured to myself as I looked around.

It was Tuesday a little before noon and I was walking through the castle gardens with the history book from yesterday in my hand. I had decided on wearing a summer dress because of the great weather and I was definitively not regretting that decision. The same could be said about the decision to go outside and read instead of sitting in my room. The gardens were a magnificent sight and as quiet as they could be. My quest to find a reading spot had lead me to a small clearing with a bench by a small fountain. It seemed secluded but I was confident that I could find my own way back to the main paths again.

Last night, Luke had informed me that he had some business to take care of until late in the afternoon. He was quick to suggest what else I could do to entertain myself within the castle grounds without disturbing the staff or, god forbid, the prince himself. I had already had the intention of spending some time reading so when he suggested somewhere in the back of the garden, I was already excited.

I was still taking in the sight as I sat down on the bench, admiring the scenery for another moment or two before I decided to open the book. Reading had always been one of my most favorite pastimes but since starting in college, I had little time to read what I wanted to outside of the curriculum. I had experienced my fellow classmates struggle with getting through the readings while I just praising my own ability to read quickly and having a good memory of what I have read. It had definitively saved me multiple times, especially during the weekends where my roommate decided to have a social life, resulting in our apartment to be flooded with people.

As always, I was quickly absorbed in my reading and completely forgot about keeping track of time. Usually, I would set an alarm, just be sure in case I had something I needed to do or someone to meet later in the day, but in this occurrence, my concentration was broken by someone speaking to me and not my phone vibrating.

''Hello.''

I looked up from my book and quickly met a pair of blue eyes. A little girl with sand colored hair was standing right in front of me. For a second, I wondered how she had walked this close to me, practically standing so close that I would touch her if I moved my legs, without hearing her approach.

''Hi.'' I smiled back, well aware of whom she was but I decided to see where this would go when she was unaware of this fact.

''What are you reading?'' She asked while standing on tiptoes so she could glance at the pages.

''It's a history book. Do you like those?''

''History is boring.'' She mumbled while looking up at me again. ''But not when I read it by myself.''

''You don't like your teacher then?'' I asked while I gestured for her to sit next to me.

She eyed the bench before beginning to smile sweetly and then sat down.

''She's nice but strict. It's not fun with her.'' She sighed and tilted her head. ''What's your name?''

''I'm Lena Wood. What's yours?'' I smiled and looked at her. Despite being young, her features were already beautiful.

''I'm Catherine.'' She smiled big.

''It's nice to meet you, Catherine.''

''Likewise. Are you visiting here?''

I nodded while closing the book and leaving it in my lap.

''I was invited by the royal family and a butler named Luke is taking care of me while I'm here.'' I watched as she reacted when I mentioned Luke and it only made me smile more. ''Yesterday, I visited the capitol library with him. Liberty is a really nice country.''

''We have a library in the castle as well.''

''Really?''

''Yes!'' She nodded eagerly.

She proceeded to explain to me where it was and how I could find it from my room. After this, the conversation steered more regular subjects and I quickly concluded that this little princess was as cute as she could be and so far the complete opposite of her brother. She seemed to enjoy me not being formal with her and given the fact that she was still just a child, I understood why.

''Let's make a deal.'' She grinned.

''I get the feeling you're planning something.'' I chuckled but ended up nodding. ''Sure, what do you have in mind?''

''If I show you the library, you have to eat with me tomorrow.''

''Is there something special about tomorrow?''

''It's my birthday and it's so boring only having my brother there.'' She sighed and looked down.

I let out a small huff when the sight made my heart clench.

''If you want me there then I'll make sure to present.'' I smiled and watched as she brightened up again. Within the next seconds, a little plan developed in my head and I was already quite fond of it. ''What's your brother's name?''

''Keith.''

''Do you have a nickname for him?'' When she shook her head, I couldn't help but smile. ''Really? I bet he would really like it if you called him Keithster.''

''I like that.'' She giggled but her amusement was short lived as we both looked up when someone was calling her name.

''Miss Catherine?!'' A voice I recognized as Luke's called out just before he appeared on the path which lead into the small clearing. His expression instantly relaxed once he saw her on the bench next to me and he drew a quick breath before calling out again. ''Over here, your highness!''

''Uh-oh.'' Catherine murmured beside me right as the prince appeared from the tall hedges.

''Are we in trouble?'' I asked while looking at her.

''It's probably just me, unless you've done something wrong as well.'' She found a small smile as she looked at me.

I took the chance to lean closer to her so I could whisper. ''Remember the nickname.'' I grinned at her.

She nodded eagerly and kept a giggle back.

''Miss Catherine! We've been looking everywhere for you.'' Luke huffed and slumped his shoulders in relief.

''Cathy! I've told you, you can't keep running away from class.'' The prince pushed past Luke but where I had expected a horrible glare and yelling, his expression was surprisingly soft. As all the other older brothers I knew, he couldn't yell at his little sister.

''But etiquette class was boring today.'' She sighed and did the most adorable pout I had seen in a while. It was obvious that she knew exactly how to wrap Keith around her little finger.

''Every class is boring but it's your duty to have them. You know that.'' Keith sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

''I know.'' She pouted again and even Luke reacted to it.

I kept a snicker back as I watched the exchange between them.

''Right. Let's get back to the castle. You still have history and dancing lessons.'' Keith gestured in the direction of the castle and turned around.

''Okay, Keithster.'' Catherine snickered and let out a full blown laugh once the prince whipped around as quickly as he could with a rather horrified expression on his face. The second I started laughing as well, his glance flew to me and it instantly turned into a glare.

''You, commoner, you're involved in this?'' He glared at me, his tone having dropped several octaves.

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' I put my hands on my hips as I looked at him, flashing a cheeky grin I probably shouldn't have but the situation was too perfect. I watched his expression turn sour and he looked as if heaven was about to come falling down on me but before his raging could start, Catherine yanked his sleeve.

''Keith, you said we had to go.'' She pouted and Keith instantly faltered. ''Lena, remember our deal tomorrow.'' She smiled at me and yanked his sleeve again.

''This is not over.'' He growled before being dragged away by his little sister.

I stifled another laugh as I watched them go and regained my usual composure when Luke sighed next to me. I looked over at him while I let my hands fall from my hips.

''Am I in trouble as well?'' I grinned at him while turning my front in his direction.

''If you keep going on like this you will be.'' He sighed but there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

''Really? It was a little funny.'' I smirked and moved closer to him. ''You're smiling a little.'' I continued to move around him as I watched him struggle not to smile. ''Come on, Luke. Imagine her calling him Keithster every time she gets the chance.'' I kept going; feeling rather satisfied when he did end up smiling and I took a step backwards. I felt my foot bump against the stone before I felt myself falling backwards. My fall was quickly stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. I took e few quick breaths as I stood there, leaning backwards with a fountain beneath me and only kept from falling into it by an outstretched arm and a hand closed around my wrist.

''Are you alright, Miss?'' Luke asked while breathing quickly and pulling me towards him.

''Yeah… I'm fine.'' I breathed once I was standing straight on my own two feet. His hand withdrew from me once he was sure that I was indeed alright. ''Thank you.''

''Good.'' He murmured quickly and went back into butler mode after he had cast his eyes down. ''I... Would you like some afternoon tea?'' He asked while looking at me again, now being back to his usual self.

''Afternoon? What time is it?'' I asked surprised while heading for the bench to find my phone. I let out a huff once I concluded that I must have had left it in my room.

''It's four in the afternoon.'' Luke informed me from behind when he noticed the huff escaping me. ''I would suggest the tea, Miss. Dinner won't be ready until seven.''

''Four? Really? I didn't even notice…'' I murmured to myself as I found my book and turned around, facing Luke. ''Tea would be nice.'' I sighed and found a small smile.

''Right this way then.'' He smiled at me and gestured for me to follow him.

I followed him after watching him take the first two steps. The walk back through the garden was as relaxing as it had been earlier but this time, there was a question I couldn't quite get out of my head. After another moment or two, I decided to voice it.

''Luke?''

''Yes, Miss?''

''How do the royals celebrate birthdays?'' My question made him come to a short stop and he quickly shot a puzzled expression at me. ''Catherine mentioned that it's her birthday tomorrow and I sort of promised having dinner with her.'' I continued and watched as his expression turned more panicked. ''I know this wasn't in your plans but I do really want to attend her birthday dinner, especially because she mentioned that it's boring with only her and her brother.''

''Let me understand this correctly, you're asking my permission to join their dinner tomorrow?'' He asked while raising his brows.

''Actually…'' I smiled while fidgeting with my book behind my back.

''Here we are.'' He opened the door in front of me and revealed the large room to me. I stepped inside and admired the large kitchen, imagining how many people must be moving in and out of it during the day and how many probably worked here. I looked around while Luke closed the door behind me and walked up next to me.

''How did you do this?'' I asked while smiling big and looked at him.

''I asked the head chef for a favor.'' He smiled and looked at me, looking flustered for a split second as our eyes met. ''He expects it to be clean tomorrow as it is now and considering what time is it, we need to be quiet.''

''We're baking a cake, Luke, not throwing a party.'' I grinned at him before moving further into the kitchen and beginning to locate the things I needed.

''We, miss?'' He asked, hesitating.

I turned around and looked at him, seeing him stand there in his uniform and looking rather awkward. The sight made my heart race and my cheeks tingle, causing me to clear my throat before saying anything.

''Well, I was hoping that you would help me with this.'' I smiled and watched his expression turn surprised. ''Look, I'm far from a culinary mastermind but I know how to make a decent cake, or at least a standard one, and I bet it would mean a lot to Catherine if you helped me.'' I did my best to sound convincing and use my womanly charms to win him over so he would join my little project.

He hesitated and his eyes fled from mine momentarily. He looked as if he was thinking things over and having a mental conflict.

''Luuuke?'' I smiled and tilted my head once his eyes returned to mine.

He continued to hesitate for another second before he let out a small sigh and slumped his shoulders in defeat. ''Fine. But do not expect anything from me, I don't have much skill when it comes to cooking.''

''Let's just have fun and it will turn out at least okay.'' I grinned to myself while continuing to find the needed materials.

''You're awfully optimistic about this and the outcome.'' He murmured while joining me further inside the kitchen. He leaned against the desk next to me after looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

''Of course I am.'' I hummed and looked around, stopping once I found him next to me. ''Do you know what she likes?''

''Princess Catherine?''

''Whom else?''

''Strawberries… and chocolate.''

''I can make a chocolate cake.'' I mumbled to myself while I moved to the giant fridge and peeked inside. ''Strawberries…'' I hummed while looking through the shelves.

''Top shelf.'' Luke spoke behind me and I looked up.

I spotted a trey of strawberries on the very top shelf. With a huff, I stood on tiptoes and tried to reach the trey but my fingertips barely even touched the edge of it. I let out a small grunt as I tried to get further up on my toes but my efforts were quickly judged as unnecessary when I felt someone's presence behind me.

''Here.'' Luke spoke while reaching for the trey. His chest bumped against my back and that simple touch was enough to make my face turn warm. I cleared my throat quietly as he brought the trey down and turned around, placing it on the counter with the rest of the items.

I took a moment where I felt the cool air from the fridge hit my face before I closed the door. I turned around, watching him as he eyed the different things I had so far placed on the counter and I had to keep a giggle back. He looked them over while wrinkling his nose ever so slightly and I struggled with keeping myself from smiling too big.

''Alright, let's get started.'' I smiled and walked over to him.

He glanced at me once I started to explain what we had to do and nodded when I was done. It quickly became clear that Luke was indeed a little hopeless in the kitchen, at least when he was on his own, but he was good at following orders. Combining that with the fact that he knew where most of the things were, it was his task to bring me what tools and ingredients I needed and the progress of baking a chocolate cake for Catherine was coming along nicely.

''Did you turn on the oven?'' I asked while pouring the mixture into the round baking pan.

''Of course, it's ready now.'' He spoke beside me and I shot a quick glance at him, noticing how close he was to me. ''Let me.'' He spoke quietly; perhaps aware of how close we were standing despite having so much space around us. He leaned closer and I felt myself fluster as he took the baking pan from me, fingers brushing against mine.

I took a moment to calm myself and my erratic heartbeat down as he walked to the oven and put the baking pan inside. I closed my eyes shortly as I listened to his footsteps, took a quick breath and then rolled my shoulders before turning around. I found a small smile while watching him set the timer of looking rather satisfied with himself. When he turned around, our eyes met and I had to remind myself that I was blatantly still staring at him. I cast my eyes down; quickly turning my attention towards the bowls and spoons we had to clean as a futile attempt to cover up the way I had gazed at him.

 _Get yourself together._

''Washing or drying?''

''What?'' I looked up, mostly of out surprise, and found Luke standing next to me, bowl in hand and with a faint line of red across his cheeks.

He had definitively noticed that I was looking at him.

''Do you want to wash or dry these?'' He asked again.

I blinked a couple of times before finally understanding what he was talking about. ''Oh…'' I murmured, embarrassed that I could be so dense in a situation like this, ''I'd rather wash… I have no idea where anything is in the kitchen.'' I smiled and took the bowl from him.

We gathered the used utensils together while we continued having a nice and calm dialogue. I couldn't stop smiling as I washed the different bowls and spoons and I had to admit, despite only having been here for two days, I was definitively enjoying myself. It was mostly because of Luke as well. Right there, the atmosphere between us didn't feel like the one between a butler and who he was serving, but it felt like something else, far more relaxed and natural. It was exactly how I had hoped it would feel.

It was almost enjoyable to do what was usually such a tiresome chore and the excitement to see Catherine's reaction was nearly making me giddy. Once we had finished washing the first set of dishes, I started to prepare what I needed to make the frosting. The smile on my lips must have lingered as it was what Luke commented on after a short but comfortable silence.

''You look so excited… is baking really that fun for you?'' He asked while watching my hands move.

''I like baking but I'm smiling because I'm happy that I get to spend some time with you. Not that I don't like it when you bring me tea but I definitively prefer this.'' I smiled and looked at him, realizing that maybe I had been a little too honest when I noticed the blush in his cheeks.

''I am… um,'' he cleared his throat while he kept his eyes away from mine, ''… very limited by being a butler. Especially when it comes to… social matters.'' He murmured while his eyes stayed focused on the cake. ''I hope that this will make her happy…'' He spoke quietly, perhaps thinking out loud, and the earnest expression on his face made me take a quick breath before smiling.

''I'm sure she will love it.'' I smiled softly and watched as he turned to look at me. He didn't say anything but the smile he was showing me was all I needed.

It was just a cake but it definitively felt like we had grown closer.

And that thought was making my heart flutter.

I spent the following day feeling as if I was on another planet. I was very aware that I was almost smiling all the time, despite the lack of Luke being around to prompt it. The experience in the kitchen the night before was enough to leave me feeling somewhat confident that it had made us closer in some ways, maybe even in many.

Despite the warmth I was feeling, it was making it hard for me to occupy myself with something. I needed to kill time until evening, where Luke had promised me that I could attend Catherine's birthday dinner. Keith's presence wasn't something I was looking forwards to but I just wanted his little sister to smile and hopefully like the cake that Luke and I had baked her.

Both the excitement and the anticipation of seeing her reaction had me bouncing around my room while I tried to figure out what to wear. Despite going to visit a castle, I was still only a student and fancy attire was not something I owned. My hands dug through what little clothes I had brought, searching for the dress I usually saved for special occasions. As I pulled out the dark purple dress, everything about it seemed so casual, so inadequate, but it was the best I had brought with me so it would have to do.

I looked it over with fondness before I laid it down on the bed and spread it out. My fingers smoothed out the fabric and adjusted the sewn on, black bow on the waist line. It was so strange but I sincerely hoped that a little girl would like my dress. Maybe it was because she was a princess and therefore probably had worn more luxurious dresses in her shorter life than I had in mine. All in all, I just wanted her to have a nice birthday.

The dress was left alone on the bed as I moved towards the bathroom, judging that now would be a good time to take advantage of that gorgeous tub I had been itching to try out. After all, taking a bath had become something exclusive I could only enjoy whenever I visited my parents and even then, I was usually only there whenever it was a get together and it wasn't easy to relax in a tub while being surrounded by family.

I exhaled as I closed the door behind me and proceeded to turn on the water. As the tub filled, I started to undress while checking the temperature. I got in even before it was filled and felt my skin tingle due to the warm water. Once there was enough, the water was turned off and I leaned back, letting out a slow, drawn out sigh. I closed my eyes and submerged as much as I could of my body.

At some point during my utter relaxation, I must have dozed off and I was awoken by a knock on the door. I stirred and sat up, taking a few seconds to regain my senses, when it knocked on the door again. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized that it was the bathroom door and not the one to my room.

''Miss Lena?''

My head whipped towards the door when I recognized the voice and I felt myself fluster.

''I-uh, yes?'' I spoke, hearing my own voice break.

''Are you alright? You didn't answer when I knocked on the first door. I didn't mean to impose.''

''Oh, no, I-I'm just taking a bath.'' I informed him while trying not to sound too flustered.

''Oh… Oh! I-I didn't mean-'' He stuttered.

''No, it's alright! I fell asleep and you woke me up, so thank you.'' I cut him off as a try to save us both from the slightly embarrassing and awkward situation.

''I-I'll come back later.'' He cleared his throat before I heard him walk away from the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and closed.

I sat in silence for another second or two and let out a slow exhale. Then I ducked my head under the water.

Thirty minutes later, I was dressed and had just finished drying my hair, leaving the wild curls to do as they pleased until I figured out what to do with them. That was when it knocked on my door and I figured that it had to be Luke.

''Yes?'' I called out while staying put in front of the mirror, holding my hair up in a pretend bun. When the door opened, I looked towards it and sure enough, it was Luke. I couldn't keep a smile back as I greeted him and I let my hair fall back down. When he stepped inside, I noticed that besides wearing his usual attire, he was wearing a blazer jacket as well. Not that I didn't like his usual outfit but the jacket really made a difference. A good one.

''I'm sorry about earlier. I hope I didn't…'' He paused when I stood up and I watched as his eyes fell down my frame. When he realized what he had just done, his cheeks turned red in time with mine and his eyes moved away, shyly refusing to meet mine while he cleared his throat. ''… Impose.''

''You didn't impose, not at all. In fact, if you hadn't shown up, I would probably still be asleep.'' I smiled, hoping to save the situation from turning awkward. His eyes moved back to meet mine and my smile widened slightly. ''Now,'' I started and looked down myself, ''do I look alright to attend dinner with the princess on her birthday?'' My hands moved to the skirt of the dress and carefully spread it out in the same manner women would do when bowing. I looked back up at him and found his eyes focused on my frame again.

''You look…'' He started but hesitated as his voice trailed off. When he looked back up at me, I noticed the redness in his cheeks and he cleared his throat. ''… Great.'' He murmured after another short silence. ''Catherine is going to be happy to see you.''

''I sure hope so.'' I chuckled and sat back down on the chair. ''Thank you.'' I smiled at him before turning towards the mirror, reminding myself that still had no idea what to do with my hair.

''It's… You're welcome.'' He spoke quietly and watched as I gathered my hair and moved to the side, checking to see how the temporary ponytail looked. ''Leave it down.'' He murmured and I looked up at him in surprise. ''It-uh… it looks better when it's down.'' He explained himself while he looked away. ''The dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes, would you like me to escort you there now or should I come back in ten minutes?''

''Now would be just fine.'' I smiled softly, flattered by his opinion. ''It won't seem strange that I'm early?'' I asked while taking one last look in the mirror, making sure that my hair was presentable. When I found it so shortly after, I stood up in time as Luke both looked at me and started to speak.

''No, certainly not. It would simply be an expression of your respect to be early rather than late.'' He spoke, seeming to have regained his usual, butler composure.

''Then, I would like it if you would escort me now.'' I smiled at him and moved closer, catching his eyes.

''Please follow me, miss.'' He smiled faintly at me before bowing, causing me to giggle. The smile was still there as he moved to the door and held it open for me.

I couldn't stop smiling as I followed him and walked out the door, then stopping so I could wait for him. He closed the door before beginning to lead me down the hallway, towards the dining room. As we gradually came closer, I could feel myself getting nervous and I let out a soft exhale.

''Are you alright?'' He asked in a low voice.

I looked at him, finding his light brown eyes already fixated on me. I offered him a small smile but I knew he could probably tell that I was nervous.

''I've never done anything like this before. I'm nervous that I might do or say something wrong, maybe even offend one of them.'' I confessed and the look in his eyes softened.

''In my opinion, the only one I would be nervous about offending would be his highness. Catherine has taken a liking to you. You have good manners and you're polite, so I don' think you should be that nervous.'' He spoke calmly but low and even smiled faintly at me.

I took it as if he was trying to be reassuring and I chuckled softly.

''Thank you. I'll try to contain myself around Prince Keith.''

''That would be for the best.'' He hummed while looking ahead of him and I let my eyes study his beautiful profile for another moment.

I would have liked the walk to last a little longer, both because I wouldn't mind having more time to calm down and of course I wanted to spend more time with Luke. It felt like he was just beginning to warm up to me and I fully intended to try. I was not going home without at least giving him some idea of how I felt. If I met that goal or not, only time and my guts could decide.

I exhaled deeply once we reached the door and Luke glanced at me shortly before he opened the door, revealing the dining room on the other side. I stepped in, smiling at Luke as he followed me inside, and I was quickly greeted by a cheerful voice.

''Lena! You came.''

I spotted Catherine sitting at the end of the table with a sweet smile.

''Come, sit next to me.'' She gestured to the chair to the left of her.

I glanced at Luke and hesitated until he nodded faintly. My glance moved back to her as I started to walk and I smiled.

''Happy birthday, Catherine.'' I smiled and sat down next to her.

''Thank you.'' She smiled and looked behind her when a door in the opposite side of the room opened and closed.

I followed her glance and my eyes found Prince Keith entering the room with an older butler behind him. His eyes met mine and he looked rather disgruntled until they moved on to Catherine. He sat down beside her as she greeted him, as cheerful as she had been with me, and I was surprised to see him smile. Then again, it was his little sister, and I already knew that he was much sweeter to her than to anyone else.

It was interesting to watch them interact and as they spoke together, my glance moved around the room, stopping once it found Luke and the other butler. They looked like they knew each other as they spoke together and they seemed to settle on who did what during this dinner. My eyes met with Luke's before they started bringing the food to the table and Catherine addressed me again. I mostly talked to her and had Keith practically glaring at me throughout the dinner but I did my best not to be bothered. I wasn't about to ruin her birthday just because I didn't get along with her brother.

When we had finished the main course, I had trouble hiding my excitement about our surprise and I could feel Keith notice me. I glanced at him while I took a sip of wine and found him staring at me with furrowed eyebrows. I could tell that he was dying to comment on my expression but his mouth stayed shut, much to my surprise. I smiled at him, not being able to withstand the possibility of getting just a tiny bit of revenge and my smile definitively made him look sourer. My smile turned into one of triumph before my attention was moved back to Catherine beside me.

''So, Catherine, I actually have a little surprise for you.'' I smiled while leaning closer to her and I could see the light appear in her eyes. ''Luke helped me make it.'' I smiled and watched as her eyes found Luke next to her. He looked confused for a second before he realized what I was talking about and why Catherine was staring at him. A red line crept across his cheeks before he looked away and Catherine giggled.

''Really? What is it?'' She asked and looked at me again.

''Alick is getting it now.'' Luke informed us just as Alick walked back in the room, carrying the cake decorated with strawberries and candles.

It was the first time I had ever seen a child's face light up like that and it was the best sight I had ever seen.

''You baked me a cake?'' She asked with glee and her glance flew to Keith, who was looking rather surprised as well.

''When did you do this?'' Keith asked in surprise and looked at me.

''Last night. I asked Luke for a favor and he helped me.'' I watched as Keith's glance flew to Luke for a few seconds before returning to mine. It was almost refreshing not having him glaring at me but it only lasted a couple of seconds. He leaned back in his chair and brought his wine class with him while he started to glare at me again.

''It's beautiful.'' She smiled and clasped her small hands together. ''Can I blow the candles?'' She looked up at me with excitement and it doubled when I nodded with a smile. As she leaned in to do so, I looked up, finding Luke watching her with a small but proud smile. I had to catch my breath before I had to look back at Catherine as she blew out the lights.

Everyone seemed happy as Alick cut the cake; even Keith cracked a small smile whenever Catherine looked at him. A plate with a piece was given to everyone and as per instruction from Catherine, Luke and Alick had to eat a piece as well.

''So, how are you going to celebrate your birthday?'' I asked while having another sip of my wine.

''To celebrate, we'll be hosting a royal ball on Friday.'' Alick informed me while pouring vine into my glass.

''A royal ball? That sounds exciting.'' I smiled at Cathy before biting down on a piece of cake.

''It is! Oh, I wish you could come, that would be fun!'' Cathy smiled beside me and let out a small gasp when she seemed to have gotten an idea. ''I know, Keith can escort you!''

I chocked on my cake.

Simultaneously, Keith nearly dropped his wine glass as he coughed.

''W-what?'' I asked and looked at her once I could breathe again.

''Keith doesn't have a partner yet for the dance, so he can take you.'' She smiled.

''I'm not about to escort a commoner to a ball.'' Keith protested and I shot a glare at because of his choice of wording but he didn't even look at me.

''Keith, you're not being very nice to my friend right now.'' She pouted and crossed her arms. ''And it's my birthday.''

He frowned and then let out a small groan in annoyance.

''Look, Catherine, that's nice of you but I really don't think that I-'' I started but Keith cut me off.

''-Fit in. You can't bring a commoner to a ball, Catherine. She doesn't know how to behave, act or dance, she would just embarrass us.''

''Hey.'' I frowned and looked at Keith but before I ran my mouth, I stopped myself. Again, I really wasn't interested in ruining her birthday by pissing off her brother.

''Then we shall teach her.'' Catherine sat up straight in her chair. ''I can tell her how to behave and act, Luke can teach her to dance.'' The determined look on her face told me that my opinion didn't matter anymore and I sat back in my chair, taking my wineglass with me and downing most of it in one sip.

''Catherine-''

''I'll pick a dress for her as well.'' She continued, ignoring Keith as he tried to interrupt her.

''If you want to bring her as a sideshow, then fine, but I'm not having her by _my_ side. Let Luke take her. I'm done discussing this.'' Keith stood up and walked out with the most annoyed expression I had yet seen.

I watched him leave and a thick silence followed his absence. Not knowing what to say, I looked over at Catherine and found her eyes fixated on Luke, who was standing with his back to her. When he turned around, he noticed her glance and froze to the spot. His glance flickered to me for a split second but I couldn't offer him any help.

''Luuuuke…'' She smiled softly and we both watched the plan unfold in her head. ''Would you mind escorting Lena to the ball?''

''I-'' His glance moved to me again while he took a quick breath. ''If… If Miss Lena wouldn't mind…'' His voice trailed off while our eyes stayed connected.

''Lena?'' Catherine spoke my name and I got myself to look at her.

''If it's Luke, then I don't mind.'' I smiled softly.

''Perfect!'' She exclaimed in happiness and then studied me shortly. ''What colors do you like?''

''Colors?''

''Yes, for your dress.'' She smiled.

''Um… Blue… and purple.'' I smiled and watched as the wheels started to turn in her head. I took the opportunity to take another sip of my wine.

What had I gotten myself mixed into?


	4. Chapter 3

''Come, it's this way.'' She pulled me along with her down the hallway. Despite being a little girl, her grip was surprisingly strong and when she gave me a slight yank, I almost had trouble with keeping myself from stumbling.

''I'm coming, calm down.'' I chuckled.

I had spent most of my afternoon with her and she had taught me several pointers and told me instructions. Manners, posture and how to act formal, all I needed was the dance part. We had just finished dinner and she had yet to inform me where she was taking me. I was in a good mood, so I let the child keep it a secret to me.

By now, she had led me to a castle wing which I had yet not been in. So while being dragged along by her, I tried to look around as much as I could. She took a right and continued down the hallway for another moment before she stopped us in front of a large, white door. I looked at it in admiration as she moved to it, her hand leaving mine when she got out of my reach. A second before she opened the door, I noticed the sound of music. As she slowly opened the door, I instantly knew what room it was based on the first glimpse of the interior. I didn't notice how my smile widened as I moved closer to her, about to comment on what was in front of me when she pressed her index finger to her lips.

''Oh…'' I breathed and then nodded, showing her that I understood that she wanted me to keep quiet. When I stood next to her and looked around, I understood why. I also learned why I could hear music.

In the middle of the beautiful library, there was a circle without any furniture. The large bookshelves towered around it and a golden chandelier lit it up. It looked like something out of a movie or a book, a setting I had never imagined to see. If it hadn't been for the figure moving around in the middle of the circle, I would have been absolutely star struck. But as beautiful as it all was, once I had laid eyes on him, all my attention stayed on the brunette.

''I told you that he was going to teach you how to dance.'' She snickered at me and gestured me to go inside.

I looked at her while I hesitated for a few seconds. I wondered if this, seemingly innocent, little girl knew more than she had led on. Then, I wondered if perhaps it was my own fault because I had a habit of showing my emotions, making me easy to read for anyone who understood such things about people. Despite my speculations, I couldn't stand there forever.

My glance moved back to the source of the music and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. As I moved further inside, I heard the door close behind me, and my eyes stayed on Luke in front of me. I heard him mutter something beneath his breath before he stood up straight. He rolled his shoulders a couple of times before he leaned his head down and took a deep breath.

''Luke?'' I spoke his name calmly, trying not to startle him, but it looked like he nearly jumped out of his skin. I couldn't keep a low chuckle back. He looked over his shoulder, staring at me with wide eyes while breathing quickly.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'' I spoke quietly and moved closer to him.

He turned around and let out a heavy exhale. Despite not saying anything, it was quite obvious that I had scared him and even when it had looked cute, I felt bad.

''Sorry.'' I murmured with a small smile once I stood closer to him and peeked at his face.

He looked at me with a red hue in his cheeks.

''It's fine.'' He mumbled before standing up straight. ''I was… Catherine instructed me to wait for you, Miss.'' He spoke, trying to go back into his usual butler mode but I could hear his voice shake a bit.

''She told me she had something to show me but,'' I turned around myself while spreading my arms out, ''I didn't expect this.'' I smiled and let my glance travel along the different bookshelves. When my eyes returned to him, his eyes were already on me and met mine. ''And then I saw you.'' I smiled and spoke softly, not sure why I said it but I wanted to tell him.

''Well…'' He took a quick breath and had forced himself back into his usual composure. ''I'm here to teach you how to dance, Miss.'' He spoke in his professional voice and bowed to me.

''That sounds lovely.'' I smiled and waited for his eyes to return to mine.

''Do you have any experience?''

''I know how to waltz but I've never… I've never danced in a big dress or in a castle, no. My waltz is also a little rusty, probably.'' I smiled and let my glance fall down as I spoke while my fingers brushed my hair behind my ear.

''We can skip the basics then. Do you remember the posture?''

''Uh, I think so.'' I spoke and straightened my back first. As I picked my brain for memories, I moved my arms and hands into the position I remembered. ''Like this?'' I looked up at him and watched as he studied my posture.

He stepped closer to me and I watched him with a rapid heartbeat. As soon as he was focused on something, there was a special look on his face and a rare gleam in his eyes. It was mesmerizing to watch and it made my heart flutter. His hand placed my left on his right shoulder while the other took mine. I let out a shaky breath while I looked down, trying to control myself but when I looked up at him again, I sat the red line across his cheeks and I could hear his unsteady breathing. He brought me close to him just as a new, mellow song started. His hands found my hip with slight hesitation and his eyes avoided mine. He drew me close to him and initiated the dance.

''Let me know if it's too quick for you.'' He spoke after having cleared his throat and his eyes finally returned to mine.

I nodded softly and followed his steps. My glance fell down out of concentration and I watched our feet move. Despite having told me that, he moved slowly and didn't quicken the pace once. I could feel his warm hand in mine and I desperately fought the urge to inch closer to him. When I felt confident enough with the slow pace, I looked up and our eyes met.

I was smiling before I knew it.

''How am I doing?'' I asked and watched his eyes flicker between mine and a lower point on my face.

''You're… you're doing well.'' He spoke softly, his voice only audible to me because we were so close.

''Yeah? How fast would it be in reality?''

''You want to try?'' He asked.

I nodded, taking a quick breath to steady my nerves.

''You sure?''

''I-um… I want to be able to dance with you properly tomorrow.'' I murmured, keeping my eyes from him as I admitted my wish to him.

''If-if that's what you want, then…'' His voice trailed off as I could feel him quicken the pace.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for me to stumble a few times and I only barely avoided stepping on his feet once or twice. I breathed a low 'sorry' every time I messed up but he stayed silent. When I had finally settled into the quicker pace, I looked up at him and I found him looking at me with the softest expression I had ever seen him wear. If my heart hadn't already been racing, it would have taken off like a race horse.

''You're a quick learner, miss.'' He smiled faintly.

''Luke, I'm sharing an embrace with you, would it be horrible for you to just call me Lena right now?'' I asked with a small smile and watched the hesitation appear in his eyes. ''Please.'' I whispered.

His eyes moved from mine as he swallowed but they returned soon after.

''You're a quick learner, Lena.'' It was almost a whisper but the way he said my name was enough to send a chill down my spine.

''You're a good teacher, Luke.'' I murmured.

We smiled at each other and kept moving to the instrumental music. In that moment, I wanted to stay like this forever. The feeling of his arms around me, drawing me closer to him, even if that was just my imagination, it was better than whatever I had thought might happen while being here.

''Lift your arms a little more, it ruins your posture if they're too low.'' He instructed me and I nodded, adjusting my position just as he moved. I was supposed to put my foot back but in the middle of worrying about my posture, I forgot my steps. I nearly tripped and was only saved from a fall because Luke reacted quickly.

The hand on my hip moved around my back, reaching my other side while his arm pressed against my lower back. The hand holding mine gripped it tightly as he saved me from falling. I still let out a small gasp as I found myself leaning backwards and with Luke leaning in over me. Both our breaths had quickened and I was so close to him that I could feel his against my lips. We stared at each other with wide eyes, worry and surprise present in both.

I took a quick breath and felt his grip around me tightening. Even if it was really nothing, the inch or two I came closer to him sent all sorts of clustered thoughts through my head and I was at a loss of what to do. Every little inch of me, all of them except one, told me to just lean the last few inches and press my lips against his. Simply steal a kiss from him. The last one was the only one which tried to talk sense into me, telling me how bad an idea it was, how much it could ruin.

''Luke-'' I spoke the only word I could think of with the smallest voice possible. I saw the expression in his eyes waver and I was so close to taking the jump. Perhaps I even would have if it hadn't been for the footsteps approaching us.

''Well, would you look at that.''

A voice interrupted the movement and we both came to a sudden stop, looking towards whom ever had spoken. When we both saw who it was, it took mere seconds before I felt Luke draw away from me and I was left standing on my own two feet while trying to comprehend what had just happened.

''Your highness.'' Luke breathed and bowed beside me but I didn't move a muscle.

I watched Keith as he approached us, his expression as arrogant as always and with a sly smirk on his lips. I moved my arms around myself, not trusting why he was wearing such an expression and I quickly put my guard up as well.

''Do you need any assistance?'' Luke asked just as Keith locked eyes with me.

He tilted his head upwards while he kept his eyes locked with mine. I stayed still and waited for him to stop in front of us.

''No. Catherine told me about her plans so I wanted to see how badly the commoner was doing. It's not as bad as I thought, sadly.'' He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

''I didn't think you would bother to come such a long way just to ridicule me, _Prince._ '' I mimicked how he was standing, even tilting my head upwards as well.

''It's been a dull evening. I'm supposed to entertain myself with something.''

''Huh, I thought the crown prince would have plenty of important things to do. I learn something every day while I'm here.'' I smiled politely and I could feel Luke stare at me, surely looking rather stunned.

''A commoner with such a sharp tongue…'' Keith murmured and he looked at me with peaked interest.

''Your Highness, I-'' Luke spoke up beside me, probably trying to do some damage control.

''Luke. Leave us.'' Keith interrupted him in a harsh tone.

Despite the command, it took a moment before Luke moved, obviously hesitating, but he did. I felt him glance at me as he passed us with clenched fists. The door was closed behind him and a silence fell between the arrogant man and me. We kept staring at each other until he broke eye contact first. He looked down while chuckling and ran a hand through his hair. As his hand moved through it, he leaned his head back and his eyes found me again. The sly smirk was back on his lips.

''I can't tell if you're being like this on purpose or if you're really just dumb.''

''Says the man who almost ruined his own little sister's birthday.'' I spoke calmly.

''There it is again.'' He grinned and moved even closer to me. ''That sharp tongue. That attitude.''

''Thank you, I'm very proud of both.''

''I can tell. You're even using it against the crown prince of the very country you're currently in. Again, stupidity or courage? I can't tell.''

''Right now, all I see is a man, same age as me, who's arrogant without anything to back it up.''

''Really now?'' he closed the distance between us and if I wanted to, I could touch him from where I was standing. ''What else do you see, commoner?''

I knew very well that it was bait but at that point, my blood was already boiling. I was too agitated to even fully consider what I was saying and when he did present me his little bait on a silver plate, I didn't hesitate to take it.

''You're childish, demeaning, the only one you're remotely nice to is your little sister. Your need to place me and everyone else who is not royal beneath you is deeply frustrating. You may be royalty while I'm a normal person, but the way you talk to everyone else is downright rude and unnecessary.''

''Unnecessary? I do not agree with that.'' He chuckled.

''And why is that?''

''Look at you, standing right in front of me and speaking to me as you please. If this had happened anywhere else, I would throw you in jail.''

''Really? So you behave like this in public as well? Acting as if you own the place and everyone in it.''

''To some extent, I do.'' He smirked at me and I felt my blood boil.

''You're such a-'' I started but the amusement in his face caused me to bite my tongue.

''A what?'' He urged me with a smile but I wasn't about to take his bait.

As it was now, I should have never opened my mouth but the way he was baiting me made me anxious, as if he wanted to achieve something from it. When I kept my mouth shut this time, he chuckled again.

''Oh, now you're afraid of speaking? That's a first.''

''Afraid and choosing not to is two different things, in case you didn't know that.''

''Enlighten me then.''

''Forget it, your highness, my reason for being here isn't to entertain you.'' I spoke while walking past him but his hands caught my wrist, preventing me from going anywhere. My glance flew up, meeting his.

''What you're doing, you should not expect me to sit idly by without responding. You're interesting, commoner, but I'll have my revenge, don't you worry about that. You might be the first to do so, but no one talks to me like you've done.'' He spoke with a smirk while leaning closer to me.

When he was done, I yanked my hand free from his grip and walked out, keeping my back straight while doing so. No way I was going to let him watch me storm out of here. Even so, my pulse drummed in my ears and I kept walking without looking back, having zero interest in seeing his ridicules smirk again. I went straight back to my room, as annoyed and angry as I possibly could be, despite the having just experienced such a remarkable moment with Luke.

The frustration anger made my eyes wet and I struggled to keep myself from crying out of anger. The man I was furious at was untouchable. Nothing I could do or say would ever bring any results, at least not any were I wouldn't be punished for them. I let out a groan before grabbing the nearest pillow and pressed it against my face. Then, I screamed as loud as I could. Having subdued some of my anger, I threw the pillow back on the bed and took a deep breath.

''Think of something else…'' I murmured to myself while moving back to the door. ''Think of-'' I murmured again as I pressed the door handle down and opened the door. My heart stopped for a second when I almost walked into someone. ''-Luke.'' I gasped.

We looked equally surprised as we simply stared at each other for a moment and I felt my body relax again.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to-''

''No, I-''

We both spoke and stopped again when we realized that the other was speaking. After a short silence where his eyes had studied me while I had looked down, he spoke first.

''Are you…?''

When his voice trailed off, I looked up at him and found him wearing an expression I hadn't seen yet. He looked taken back and his eyes were filled with a mixture of disbelief and worry. After a couple of seconds, determination mixed with them and he suddenly moved.

''Luke?'' I murmured his name when his hand closed around my wrist while he let himself in. ''Luke?'' I tried again as he closed the door behind him before he walked across the room with me behind him. He opened the terrace door and brought me out into the cool, night air with him. I took a mouthful of fresh air when it hit my face, nearly making my wet eyes sting, and I blinked a couple of times. When I looked up, I found Luke watching me while his hand was still closed around my wrist.

''What did he say?'' He asked while his eyes stayed focused on mine.

''What?'' I breathed while trying to understand what he was referring to and the worry in his eyes didn't subdue.

''His highness, what did he say to you?''

''He…'' I paused when I recalled which words had been exchanged between the prince and me. The last thing I wanted was for Luke to get into trouble because of my stupid and hot headed behavior, so involving him could make it worse in case it turned into something. ''Why are you asking me this?'' I murmured softly.

''Because…'' He stopped and his expression almost turned pained. ''You're crying.'' He whispered. His voice small, uncertain and worried.

''What? N-no I'm not.'' I spoke and looked down while I moved both my hands up to touch my face. As I did so, his hand left my wrist and he simply watched me as my fingers touched beneath my eyes and my cheeks. When I realized that he was right, I let out a small huff and started wiping my cheeks with the back of my hands.

''I'm sorry… I shouldn't… I shouldn't have left.'' He breathed, his voice shaking.

''He gave you an order, Luke, you were right to follow it.'' I spoke and looked up at him, watching as he seemed to struggle with some inner turmoil.

''But-''

''Besides, he didn't… I mean, he didn't say anything; he was just his usual, arrogant self.'' I sighed, definitively interested in avoiding telling him, what I had said. ''I'm just frustrated… and angry.'' I spoke quietly and looked down, afraid that he could tell that I wasn't telling him anything.

He stayed silent for a moment before he moved and I looked up in time to see his arms move around me. I didn't have the time to react before I found myself in an awkward but nonetheless tender embrace. I froze on the spot and could only hear my own heart beat drumming in my ears while my mind went into overdrive to fully comprehend the situation. My hands moved down and my fingers interlaced themselves in his shirt. Neither of us said anything and while I could have stayed like that forever, I was only allowed to be held in his embrace for another moment or two before I felt his arms retreat from me. I kept my head down while I listened to his shaky breathing.

''I should… You should get some sleep, Miss Lena, it is late…'' He murmured quietly while we both avoided looking at each other.

''Yeah, I probably should…'' I spoke quietly and followed him with my eyes as he started to leave the room. I followed him a couple of steps inside, stopping when I stood in the doorway to the balcony. When his hand touched the door handle, I spoke up. ''Um, Luke?''

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. When our eyes met, I realized how nervous I was.

''I, um… I'm looking forward to tomorrow.'' I smiled softly and watched as his expression softened.

''Likewise, miss.'' He answered with a slight smile before bowing.

I didn't know what else to say and watched him walk out the door. When it closed, I took a quick breath and found myself in a place I had never liked. I had no idea what to do and sleeping was probably the last thing on my list if I had to make one.

It was with a slump and a long exhale that I sat down on my bed. The following silence made me close my eyes but as I sat there, it gave me the chance to realize something I already knew deep down.

It wasn't just a crush anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

_'Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

 _We were victims of the night,_  
 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
 _Helpless to the bass and faded light_  
 _Oh we were born to get together,_  
 _Born to get together.''_

– Walk the Moon

* * *

''Isn't this a little unnecessary?'' I asked when one of the maids urged me to sit down.

''Princess Catherine instructed us to help you get ready for the ball, Miss Wood, so no; all of these preparations are traditional. We help the princess prepare in the same manner.'' She smiled while leaning in as she stood behind me.

''Well, if the princess asked you…'' My voice trailed off as I exhaled.

Seeming satisfied enough with my answer, her hands started to work my curly mane into something appropriate while I listened to the two other women move around behind us.

''Would you like it up or down?'' She asked me and our eyes met in the mirror.

Right then, the only thing I could think of was what Luke had said back then.

''Down.'' I spoke, smiling once she nodded.

I hadn't seen Luke since last night and everything that had occurred that evening felt like a blur. In my head, I could have kept dancing with Luke for an eternity but the interruption from Keith even prevented me there. The conversation between us made me nervous. I hadn't fully realized it back in the middle of it, but there was definitively something wrong. Keith had never been so content while being in the same room as me. I didn't know what it was or if I even had to something to accuse him off, but he had done something by then, something which had resulted in that awful smirk of his, and I was frustrating me to no end. The worst thing I could picture was if he had taken it out on Luke, but it didn't fit into the timeline I had come up with in my head.

Unknowingly, I was frowning while I stayed lost in my own speculations, all while the three maids continued working around me.

''How's this?''

The sudden question startled me and I sat up straight, suddenly leaving my trail of thought and entering reality again. I blinked a couple of times before I could really figure out what she was referring to. Once I did, I let out a quiet 'oh'.

My bangs had been separated and braided, and then reunited on the back of my head before it joined the rest of my hair. It was simple and it kept my hair away from my face while it still fell down my back. I smiled and looked up. ''It's perfect, thank you.''

''You're Welcome.'' She smiled politely before turning around and addressing one of the other women. ''Jane, it's your turn now.''

The two switched places and Jane brought a chair with her. I watched her with curiosity as she turned my chair around; making it so I faced her before she sat down on her own. Her gaze ran down my face as she studied it and I wanted to squirm.

''I-uh-'' I started but she spoke up, as if she hadn't noticed my try at talking.

''You have nice bone structure, Miss. I'll make you look wonderful.'' She smiled at me.

I wasn't fully aware of what exactly she was talking about but then she brought forth a little bag and opened it, I realized it.

''Close your eyes, please.''

I did as I was told and waited for the familiar feeling of a brush touching my skin. It was a weird experience, I had never tried having another person do my make-up, let alone having other people help me like this. I wasn't truly comfortable with it but I eventually got myself to somewhat relax. I went back to thinking about Keith and wonder about his ulterior motive but each time I was told to stop frowning, so I had to struggle to think of something else.

I ended up thinking about Luke.

Luke was definitively a more pleasant subject to think about while I kept my eyes closed and waited. The other two spoke together in low voices before one of them left the room. It remained quiet until Jane spoke.

''I think you're done. You can open your eyes now.''

I did as I was told and found the two women looking at me with satisfaction in their expressions. The one who had done my hair nodded in approval and as they began to talk with each other, I slowly turned around in my chair so I could see myself. It took a couple of seconds before I could recognize the face I was staring at. I stood up slowly so that I could lean closer to the mirror and study how different I looked while still looking like myself. I was deeply confused for several seconds but I couldn't linger in that state because my attention moved to the door as it opened.

The third woman walked back into the room and with her she had a dress hidden away in a garment bag. I watched with fascination and eagerness as she hung it on one of the wall hooks next to my coat. The other women fell silent as we all watched and waited for her to pull down the zipper and reveal the dress to us. When she did, all three of us caught our breaths.

I had never seen anything like it and I was instantly drawn to it. It was a strapless ball gown dress. The top of it was completely made up by silver rhinestones and they were scattered more and more down towards the skirt of the dress. The color of the fabric beneath them was dark blue, making it look like stars on the night sky and it was absolutely breathtaking. I moved closer to it while continuing to admire it in silence.

''The princess picked this gown out for you. She hoped that you would like it and by the looks of it, you do.'' The woman smiled at me and all I could manage was a smile while my eyes remained on the dress. ''Do you want to try it on?''

My eyes moved to her this time as I stared at her in disbelief. I glanced back at the gown while I reminded myself, that I was indeed allowed and expected to wear it, and I had to swallow before I could look back at her. I nodded eagerly and watched as she struggled not to giggle loudly at my reaction.

I have never stripped myself of my clothing quicker than I did right there.

The women instructed and helped me getting dressed and they all looked satisfied with their work as they saw the finished version of it. I smiled at them, a bit flustered for some reason, and I felt overwhelmed by everything. I had never expected to experience something like this when I first read the invitation and now it felt so surreal. As I did a slow turn while I watched myself in the mirror, I heard the door open and my glance moved to whoever had just stepped inside the room. When I saw who it was, I felt the smile on my face falter.

''Oh, look at this. I guess it's true, fine feathers do make a fine bird.'' Keith smiled at me in his usual, sly way and I felt myself frown. ''You did the impossible, ladies, now, please leave us.''

The three glanced at each other and then at me before leaving the room in silence. I kept my mouth shut as the door closed and our glances never separated until they had left. Then, his glance fell down my frame before returning to my face.

''What are you doing here, _your highness_?'' I asked while trying to keep a straight face, refusing to react to his stupid smirk.

''Picking you up, of course. Now, get moving.''

''Where's Luke? He was supposed to-''

''Change of plans.'' He spoke while he watched my reaction. Judging from the look on his face, I had not done a very good job at hiding my reaction. ''Oh, disappointed, are we?'' He grinned in his amusement. ''What a shame. Catherine was so delighted that I had changed my mind yesterday.'' His grin shifted back into a smirk and the look he gave me told me everything.

''You planned this…'' I spoke while I reminded myself to remove that stunned expression I was surely wearing but instead of turning into a calm one, I felt my brows furrow as I began to glare at him. ''That's why you acted like you did yesterday! You had already spoken with her when you showed up in the library.'' I did my best not to raise my voice but the anger in it was impossible to hide.

''You should have seen your face when you saw me and not the little butler.''

''Luke has nothing to do with this.'' I lied and desperately tried to sound convincing.

''You're a horrible liar… and Luke has to do with everything. He's the reason you're here after all, and don't tell yourself that I haven't noticed the way you look at him, it only makes this more pleasurable for me.''

I narrowed my eyes at him as he spoke.

''This is your revenge? Forcing me to spend an evening in your company?''

''This is just the beginning, commoner.'' He watched me and chuckled when I reacted to his preferred and self-made pronoun. ''Ah, yes, you get this perfect disgruntled expression whenever I call you what you are.''

''Your revenge is torturing me for a whole, and what should have been magical, evening with your forced company… Oh god.'' I breathed and felt my heart drop.

''I don't get many chances of providing myself with something amusing, so watching you silently hate me for an entire evening, being forced to hold your tongue and to pretend to like my company is possibly the best I can achieve right now.'' He smirked while his eyes fell down me again. ''At least you don't look as horrible as I had expected, so you should be less of an embarrassment for me to have by my side.''

''You're a horrible person.'' I grumbled and kept my glare pointed towards the floor while I started to chew on my lip.

''So you say.'' He chuckled and I felt his eyes on me. ''Now, get moving, I'm never the one who is late.'' He spoke before turning around on his heel and left the room.

When the door closed behind him, I slumped down on the bed and closed my eyes. Drawing a quick breath followed by an exhale, I told myself to calm down.

''It's one evening. You can stand him for one evening.'' I mumbled to myself and took another quick breath before I stood.

My glance fell down the dress while my hands smoothened out the fabric. I allowed myself to be mesmerized by it for another short moment before I straightened my back and walked out the room. There, still standing in the doorway to my temporary room, I found several glances turning towards me as I opened the door.

Keith, Catherine and Luke were all waiting for me. As much as I wanted to avoid it, especially since I had no interest in providing Keith with more material to torment me with later, my glance met Luke's. It was only for a split second but I got to see his expression change as he laid eyes on me before my glance moved to a smiling Catherine.

''Oh, you look beautiful!'' She smiled at me, definitively proud of her choice of dress.

''Likewise!'' I smiled at her.

''I'm so glad Keith changed his mind.'' She smiled and turned around, starting a conversation with her brother about his change of heart.

I took the opportunity to glance at Luke, taking in the sight of him wearing a tuxedo. I felt myself frown when I remembered that the handsome brunette I was currently gazing at was not the man I had to spend the evening with. With a slight sigh, I turned around and found Keith staring at me. The judging smirk he then showed me only made me frown more but I kept my mouth shut.

''Your majesties, we should get going.'' Luke informed the siblings and me with a slight bow.

''Commoner.'' I turned my head towards Keith with a slight scoff. ''Do refrain from being your usual self, I won't be ridiculed simply because I'm doing Catherine a favor by bringing you.''

''Brother! You can at least call her by her last name.'' Catherine pouted but I highly doubted that her usual charm would make any difference when it came to this subject.

Sure enough, Keith rolled his eyes and looked away, not bothering to even challenge his sister the least. I took a quick breath before walking closer to him. I did my best not to look like I hated it more and more by each step I took, but I knew Keith could tell, hence the smug look on his face. I frowned at him when I was sure that Catherine wasn't looking. If I had been more childish, I would probably have stuck my tongue out.

As we began to walk, Catherine and Keith fell into conversation, mostly encouraged by Catherine, and I let myself fall a few steps behind them. I glanced over my shoulder to look for Luke and found him looking like a sad puppy. It made me smile a bit, knowing that he was as discouraged by this as I was. Then again, I couldn't be sure that it was the reason for the solemn expression he had on.

He seemed to notice that someone was looking at him and his glance met mine. His expression seemed to brighten a bit and the look he gave me made me catch my breath.

''Luke-'' I started, keeping my voice low, but before I could even try to piece something together to say, Keith addressed me.

''Wood, get up here.''

My glance flew back to the prince and I found him glancing at me and Luke. My glance flickered back to Luke before I approached the prince. When I was closer, he stuck his arm out with a slight huff.

''Come on. We go in first, then Catherine.''

I stared at him, blinking a couple of times before I understood what he was doing. I positioned my hand so we stood arm in arm and I felt strangely uncomfortable. It didn't help that I knew that Luke was standing right behind us and right then; I would have given anything in the world to have my arm against his instead of Keith's.

''Your highness.'' A butler bowed his head as he stood next to a rather large door.

I recognized it to be the main door to the ball room from the east side of the castle. I could hear the music from the other side of the door and reality suddenly hit me straight in my gut. I felt my heart flutter and my pulse quickened as Keith gave the butler a nod. When the doors began to open, I felt Keith lean closer to me.

''Don't do anything stupid, don't say anything and just stay where I tell you to stay.'' He whispered while my pulse drummed in my ears and I barely managed to nod. ''Good. And smile, you look like you're having a stroke.'' He chuckled in his best condescending tone and I took a quick breath to calm myself.

I straightened my shoulders just in time as the door was fully open and Keith took the first step inside.

It was like stepping inside a fairy tale. The large ballroom was filled with men in tuxedoes or their royal attire and women in grand, sparkling gowns. The light falling from the beautiful chandelier lit up the room and gave life to anything which could reflect its light. The guests were chatting amongst themselves in small groups, many of glancing around the room with watchful eyes, as if they were waiting for something. Nonetheless, the sight of it all took my breath away as my eyes travelled around the room, spotting one beautiful gown after another and their beautiful owners. If I hadn't been so busy with taking everything in, the sight I was seeing would remind me the difference between commoners and royals, rich and poor, and the fortunate and the less fortunate. Everything would have been a grim reminder that I did indeed not belong there but alas, I was too occupied with stepping inside a fairy tale to notice.

When the guests heard the door open and the following announcement of the Prince and Princess, their glances all moved to them. Simultaneously, all those glances found me standing next to Keith and with my arm linked around his. The fairy tale feeling disappeared as I felt all those people evaluate me from head to toe, especially the women.

My smile faltered before vanishing completely as I felt Keith's breath hit my ear when he whispered to me.

''Keep smiling.''

My glance moved up to him and my nervous eyes met his. I was surprised by how calm he looked but I reminded myself that he was used to this. The corner of his mouth twitched as I kept looking helplessly at him but I adverted my eyes when I noticed his irritation. Forcing a smile, my glance fled around the many unknown faces as Keith moved us further inside the ballroom and I noticed the many women downright glaring at me. Despite his personality, he was a popular prince and I let out a shaky breath when I realized that I should have seen this coming.

'' _If only I had been here with Luke…_ '' I thought to myself while remembering to keep my shoulders straight and keep smiling.

''You shouldn't be late to your own party.'' Someone spoke next to us and Keith came to a sudden stop.

Both our glances moved to whoever had just addressed the prince in a rather casual tone, my interest peaked by the chance of meeting someone else who wasn't a fan, and when I laid eyes on the man, I felt my body go rigid.

''I should have guessed that you would show up.'' Keith spoke, his smile cold and indifferent, while his glance stayed locked with the man I knew was the Crown Prince of Dres Van.

I stayed silent, mouth completely dry, while my glance fled to Keith for a second, hoping that he would give me some sort of a hint as to how I should act, but his glance didn't waver. My glance flickered back to Joshua just in time to see his eyes locate me and my evaluation started all over again.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes moved from my face and down my frame, causing my face to feel like it was on fire. When his eyes returned to mine, he didn't look all too impressed but his glance remained locked with mine.

''Not royal nor noble, I didn't know you were that desperate for a date.'' Joshua commented drily before turning his gaze back to Keith.

''At least I have one.'' Keith responded with a smile.

''Are you two already at it?''

Three glances moved to the man who had just joined the conversation and I had to catch my breath when I laid eyes on yet another prince. As a contrast to everyone else, Prince Roberto smiled at me when he noticed me.

''Oooh, who's this?'' He smiled and took a step closer to me, his hand finding mine and bringing it up to his lips.

I stared at him in awe as I felt his delicate lips touch my skin and the fire in my cheeks only intensified while I was at a loss of words.

''She's just a commoner, save your breath.'' Joshua commented before looking away, focusing his interest on something else.

''Commoner or not, she's a woman, Joshua, and you should never be anything but respectful when being in the presence of one.'' His eyes remained locked with mine as he spoke, the most charming smile occupying his lips. ''Especially when they're as beautiful as her.''

''Oh.'' I breathed in my embarrassment but I couldn't take my eyes of him. A prince had just kissed my hand and then called me beautiful, I was positively sure that my heart could not handle anymore these surreal moments. ''Your highness, you really don't have to-''

''Oh, _him_ you can refer to with his proper title without that tone of yours.'' Keith remarked and glanced at me, his trademark smirk waiting for me when I looked up at him with a fleeting glance.

''What? You're having trouble with a commoner?'' Joshua snorted and the way he looked at Keith even made me worry a bit.

''Trouble is hardly the word I would use to describe her.'' Keith hummed and shot a glare in my direction.

''You two are as horrible as ever.'' Roberto sighed as he almost pouted. ''She's a lady, you should be nice to her.'' He glanced at them both and each time he met a sour expression. His eyes returned to me. ''What's your name?'' He asked while smiling.

''I'm-''

''Wood something… It doesn't matter what her name is, Roberto, she's not here to enjoy herself.'' Keith spoke while his glance moved around the room, scanning for more familiar faces. ''Now, stop attempting to talk to her and go find some of the women you usually spend your evening with.''

Roberto's glance flickered between me and Keith, an uncertain smile on his lips, and he eventually let out a sigh.

''As boring as ever.'' He commented as his eyes met mine. He stayed silent but I could tell from the look on his face that this probably wasn't the last time I would see him.

Neither of us said a word and I watched Roberto walk away, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. Joshua had lost complete interest in the conversation as well and his expression of boredom hadn't changed as he had been caught up in another conversation with two older men. It didn't take long before Keith was engaged in conversation with nobles and I was forced to stand beside him, smiling and staying silent, even if I was addressed by curious guests.

Despite it having the chance of being a magical evening that I would never forget, I was stuck next to a prince who wouldn't let me speak and would comment each time I forgot to put on my fake smile. I quickly accepted that Keith answered any question directed to me, especially those of curious and perhaps nosy women. He seemed to enjoy their unsatisfied expressions whenever he gave them some vague answer and they proceeded to glare at me before leaving.

''Is this all you're going to do tonight?'' I asked when there was a momentarily break in people who had some sort of business with Keith.

''What? Are you bored?'' He smirked while his glance moved around the room.

''I've been forced to smile and stay silent for two hours, bored wouldn't be enough to describe it.'' I muttered and looked around.

I knew I wasn't about to see anyone I knew in the crowd but I had a futile hope that maybe Catherine could offer me some relief from being Keith's prisoner. I looked for the short girl with sand colored hair but I quickly found someone else who caught my attention. I tried to be subtle as I kept my glance on the brunette. He spoke with a few servants who had the assignment of offering glasses with champagne to the guests and I was already quite fond of how professional his expression looked. I was smiling softly before I knew it.

''Forget about it.'' Keith's voice appeared in my ear and I nearly jumped.

I took a quick breath before looking up at him. His sly expression was horrible to look at and I quickly frowned at him as my response.

''I told you, this is your punishment. You're not going anywhere near him.''

''So you really want me to just stand here?'' I asked him, hoping for an honest answer and that he had gotten bored with his little game.

''If I could leave you in a corner, I would, but then Catherine would talk my ear off and go on and on about me being a bad date. I have better things to do.'' He mumbled and looked around, his eyes searching for someone. ''They should be announcing the first dance soon.'' He mumbled beneath his breath and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

''First dance?'' I repeated.

He glanced down at me, his eyes meeting mine, and he proceeded to stare at me for a moment. I wasn't sure what to do or why he looked at me like that, but when I opened my mouth to speak; his glance was already informing me how dumb a question that was.

My reaction was to smile as I let out a sharp exhale.

''You honestly don't expect me to-''

''Dance with me? You're my date; of course you're going to dance with me. Why wouldn't that be obvious?''

''You can't be serious. I'm going to ridicule you out there.'' I protested.

''You're going to ridicule me either way. If I, the crown prince, don't attend the first dance with my date then I'll have neglected my duty. If you fail, which I'm very counting on, then you ridicule me. Most here have figured out your low class, maybe they won't be so surprised because what else should they expect…'' He spoke and his eyes left mine in the middle of his sentence. Even so, he continued to speak his thoughts and I found that I had no objections to them.

I fell silent as my glance attempted to follow his and the realization slowly manifested within my mind. No matter what I felt like, I had to attend the first dance with the crown prince at his little sister's royal birthday party. I had no reason what so ever to be a guest at the party and now the situation only felt much more surreal.

''Oh God.'' I breathed just as Catherine informed the guests of the first event.

People spoke with low voices and those lingering in the center of the room moved to the sides. The area right beneath the magnificent chandelier stood out as the designated dance floor when the guest had moved from it and instead shaped a circle of onlookers around it. It was interesting to watch how people spread out but when Keith moved beside me, I went straight back to my slight state of panic.

''Seriously, I'm quite sure that I can't do this.'' I spoke quietly, hoping to be excused but Keith didn't even glance in my direction as he took my hand. Without further ado, he began to move and brought me along with him.

The guests all moved so that the crown prince could reach the designated floor without any hassle. I walked beside him in silence, watching as the sea of people split in front of us as we approached. It was quite a marvelous and impressive sight and I momentarily focused on that instead. When we reached the circle of onlookers, I noticed other couples on the floor, much to my relief, and two of the men I recognized as the two crown princes from before.

I met the eyes of Roberto while I struggled to hide my panicked expression. He was hard to read as he stood there, already in dancing pose with a beautiful young woman who certainly did her best to impress him. His smile widened as we looked at each other and for whatever reason, I calmed down just a tiny bit.

''Look at me.'' Keith spoke and I looked up, momentarily surprised that he was so close to me without having a pissed off expression on his face. ''Try not to look so constipated and just follow my lead.'' He spoke with little to no expression on his face and with a flat voice.

''Seriously, you-'' I started but stopped again when music erupted within the ballroom and my heart race increased drastically. I did my best to look calm as I glanced around, noticing that everyone stood ready to begin while looking in our direction. When I glanced back to Keith, his expression was still neutral but I could tell that he just wanted to get this over with.

''Get ready.'' He mumbled and I took a deep breath.

Then, the first dance began.

I swallowed a gasp as I was lead back but thankfully, despite the rough start, the rhythm was no stranger and the steps practiced. I followed his lead but without the elegance and ease as the women around me. I was no match in skills either, as I doubted that they would have any less than years of training, and even my posture looked sloppy compared to theirs.

''You're not as horrible as I thought.'' He spoke in a low voice and I glanced up, meeting his calm glance while I did my best to concentrate.

His smirk grew as I looked at him with wide eyes and for the first time since I had first laid eyes on him, I understood women's attraction to him and their claim of his handsomeness. It was only for a short moment, in truth, but I found myself thinking it. Then, as I watched his eyes narrow and the arrogance wash over them like a wave on the beach, the thought dissolved as quickly as it had manifested in the first place.

''Kind or condescending, I cannot tell.'' I spoke as I glanced down, watching our feet move in unison.

''Does your brain shut down if you fail to be snarky in a preset time span?''

''I'm not sure, does yours do the same if you're not arrogant and narrow minded?''

He chuckled, ''I really cannot fathom what you are getting out of this. Does it bring you some sort of pleasure to speak this way to a future king?''

''Don't be perverted, I'm being like this because, in all honesty, you, your highness, are a dick. A major one, actually.'' I answered while capturing his eyes with my own. I was surprised when I saw amusement on his face instead of anger.

''You're getting better at being the most disrespectful commoner I have ever met.''

''I'm glad to hear that, your highness.''

We continued to fake a smile and I barely avoided glaring at him during the remainder of the song. Much to my happiness, there wasn't much left of it by then. We were one of the few couples who left the floor, many of them staying to attend another dance, and the prince was quickly swarmed by women as soon as my arm left his.

''Your highness! You promised me last time that we would dance.''

''Ah, you told me the same, my prince.''

''And me!''

They all raised their voices slightly, making sure that they didn't appear rude, and kept their eyes on him. I could practically feel annoyance radiate from him as I saw my opportunity and slipped away. I moved through the circle of women, briefly looking over my shoulder to make sure that I had made my escape, and smiled to myself when I found myself in the clear. I let out a breath I hadn't realized that I was holding and moved towards one of the walls, hoping that I could have a moment of peace and perhaps locate Luke but my plan was quickly interrupted.

''Miss Wood, you look like you're fleeing from someone.'' The tone was light and friendly and the voice itself was familiar to me.

I came to a stop and looked in the direction where the voice had come from. I was rather surprised when I found the man who had spoken to me.

''I-prince Roberto, can I help you?'' I asked quickly and then remembered to smile, which came out rather awkward.

''Relax, miss, I'm here to offer some assistance.'' He spoke as he moved closer to me and gradually lowered his voice.

''Help me? I'm not quite sure I-''

''Pardon my question, but you were supposed to attend this ball with Luke, Keith's butler, and not with the prince himself, correct?'' He smiled at me.

''Well, yes, I was.'' I answered, hesitating just slightly.

''Are you looking for him?''

''Do you know where he is since you're asking me this?'' I asked him and watched as his smile widened.

''Yes. In case you're interested in seeing him, he's outside on the eastern balcony.''

My glance moved to the terrace door not that far away and I could barely make out a figure standing outside.

''Judging from your expression, you are indeed interested.'' He chuckled and my glance returned to him while I felt heat bubble in my cheeks.

''Thank you, your majesty.'' I smiled and curtseyed the best I could before moving towards the terrace door.

As I got closer to it, I could still feel the heat tingle in my cheeks and I glanced around me to make sure that no one had noticed me. When I felt like I was in the clear, I pressed down on the door handle and stepped outside. I hadn't fully realized how dark it had gotten outside until I faced said darkness and I found myself grateful for the two lamps right above the door. Even though their light was dim, it was enough to see and I quickly laid eyes on the figure I had spotted from inside.

He hadn't noticed me yet, probably too caught up in his own thoughts, as he stood and leaned against the railing. His glance was fixated on the dark sky and mine followed his, finding the sky full of stars and the moon shining in the middle of the starry sea. I took a quick breath and found him again, studying his face shortly before I announced my presence.

''Luke?'' I said his name softly and with a smile.

He stood up and straightened his shoulder quickly as he spun around, obviously having expected to find someone else addressing him than me. Once his eyes settled on me, his body notably relaxed and he let out a small breath. His alert eyes softened and a hint of a smile tugged the corners of his lips.

''Miss, what are you doing out here?''

''I was looking for you.'' I answered his question while I moved further out on the terrace and joined him at the railing.

I leaned against the stone railing. It was cool beneath my palms as I took a short moment to glance at the sky and admire the starts above us. When my eyes searched for Luke, he was still next to me but the look on his face was new. I watched as his eyes travelled across my face only to meet mine again while there was such a breathtaking look in his. It was soft and warm while seeming so fragile, giving me the impression that if I moved the slightest, the look would disappear. All while I found him wearing the softest smile I had yet seen. If I possibly could, I wanted to remember that look forever.

''Luke?'' it was nothing but a murmur but it was enough to make him blink and seemingly make him remember what was happening.

''I'm sorry.'' He breathed as he cast his eyes away from mine and I quickly found myself yearning for them to return.

''I'm not sure why you're apologizing.'' I smiled and it seemed to make him a bit at ease again.

''It's nothing.'' He spoke but kept his eyes focused on his hands.

We both fell silent for a short moment and I took the opportunity to glance at the stars again.

''They're really beautiful tonight.''

''So are you, miss.'' He mumbled and effectively caught my attention.

I glanced at him, hoping that he would look at me, but as I watched color creep into his cheeks, I realized that he wasn't about to. I let out a soft sigh while I gathered some courage.

''Luke,'' he finally looked at me when I said his name, ''will you dance with me? I already had the first dance with Keith but I was really hoping that I would still be able to dance with you.'' I smiled.

''I-um,'' he hesitated and his eyes went down again, ''I'm not sure that I'm allowed. You're being escorted by the crown prince, if anyone saw you dancing with me, it could affect his reputation negatively.''

''Oh, I hadn't considered that.'' I mumbled, struggling with hiding my disappointment. ''I had really hoped to dance with you but given the circumstances, I understand.'' I tried to smile, I really did, especially when he looked at me and I could tell that he really wasn't enjoying declining my offer.

His eyes wavered and his lips parted as he was about to say something. I watched in anticipation, hoping that maybe he could suggest an alternative or a compromise, but just as he took a breath, the terrace door opened behind us. I watched as his glance moved to whoever had just joined us and before that person could speak, I already had an assumption about who it was based on Luke's sudden change in behavior.

''Of course I find you out here.'' Keith spoke behind me and I let out a sigh before turning around.

''Your highness.'' Luke greeted him as he bowed deeply.

''Luke, why is she out here with you?''

''I found him, it's not like he lured me out here,'' I explained, ''you were busy with talking to so many beautiful women that I thought, that it would be okay for me to get some fresh air. I didn't know Luke would be out here.'' I continued and lied, of course keeping the fact that Roberto had told me to myself.

''I don't care, just get back inside.'' He sighed, clearly annoyed and didn't bother to wait for me as he went inside.

''You should follow him, miss.'' Luke moved beside me and our eyes met as I looked at him.

''I know… I know.'' I breathed and began moving to the door but I stopped when my hand rested on the door handle. ''Luke?''

''Yes, miss?''

''Honestly, I would much rather attend this birthday with you, not Keith. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that.'' I spoke quietly and kept looking at the door, somewhat afraid that he would be able to see how red my face was or hear how loud my heart was beating. I didn't wait for an answer either and stepped inside after a short moment of silence. I wasn't sure what he would say but I knew I would regret not telling him.

So I went back inside, already dreading having to spend another hour with Keith as my company, and I hoped so passionately that Luke would watch me leave and think the same.


	6. Chapter 5

_''_ _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, wildest dreams.''_ – Tayler Swift

''Lena, are you alright?''

I straightened my shoulders out of reflex when someone said my name and I glanced around, feeling the relief when I found the young princess looking at me. I smiled at her and felt my shoulders relax.

''I'm fine, princess. Though, I must admit that I am rather tired.'' I smiled, perhaps over exaggerating about what I was tired about. Honestly, Keith was exhausting me to no end and having to pretend to like his company was dreadful.

''If that's the case, I can ask Luke if he can escort you back to your room?'' She asked.

I did my best not to seem overly interested just because she mentioned Luke's name.

''Well, if that's alright with you…'' I spoke, letting my voice trail off to seem as if I was hesitating.

''Of course. I'm glad you could attend. I'll have someone find Luke.'' She smiled, brightening when she realized that she had nothing to worry about.

I watched as she turned around and within seconds got the attention of one of the butlers. I looked away as they exchanged a few words before the butler disappeared among the crowd of people. I was a little anxious. I wasn't sure what Keith would say, but I certainly wasn't interested in finding out, so the quicker someone would find Luke, the better.

''Miss?''

I turned around as I heard a familiar voice and I couldn't stop myself from smiling faintly.

''I was asked to escort you back to your room?'' He asked.

''Yes please.'' I smiled and exhaled.

He nodded and started walking. As I followed him, I felt my body relax and even as I could sense people looking at me, I kept my glance focused on Luke's back; the spot right between his shoulder blades. I wondered what it looked like. The unknown woman who had been escorted by the crown prince himself, now walking behind a mere butler and exiting the most glorious social event she would ever attend. What they didn't know, was that the 'mere' butler, whose cheeks would redden if you looked at him for too long, was kinder than the prince and his sweet smile weakened my knees whenever I was allowed to see it.

As we left the ballroom and the doors were shut behind us, I realized deep I had fallen. Neither of us said a thing. My mind raced in different directions as I analyzed everything that had happened during my stay. There was something, wasn't there? I took a quick breath, gathering what courage I had and raised my gaze from the floor to his back.

''Luke, I-'' I started but stopped when he suddenly stood still. Instantaneously, I realized that we were already standing in front of my room and I felt my mouth go dry. ''Um, I-uh… I need to ask you something.'' I spoke quickly, feeling how warmth rushed to my cheeks when he looked at me.

I could tell how nervous I had just made him and he hesitated a few seconds before saying anything.

''Is something the matter miss?'' He swallowed.

''What? No, no… I just…'' I spoke, trying to figure out what to say but the words I was looking for didn't appear. In my sudden frustration, I grabbed his hand as I nearly threw the door open and brought him inside with me. By the time he reacted, I had already dragged him outside on the balcony with me.

''Miss, what are-''

''Dance with me.''

''I'm sorry?''

''Dance with me.'' I spoke and looked directly at him.

His eyes wavered as he looked at me and he was at a loss for words. I took a deep breath and kept my eyes locked with his.

''I know you said we shouldn't, I know… but no one can see us here and I know it's a shitty thing to bring up, but you promised me, Luke. You promised me that we would dance.'' I spoke and listened to my own voice turning gradually softer and quieter.

I knew that he had never actually made the promise, but I was prepared to say just about anything to have him dance with me. Yes, I was _that_ desperate.

''It's not that I don't want to…'' He breathed, hesitating before continuing and his glance fell down. ''You just danced with the crown prince of Liberty; I cannot measure up to that. I'm just a butler…'' He spoke as the music from the ballroom reached my ears in the middle of the dark evening.

My heart broke into pieces as he spoke and I had to stop myself from framing his face with my hands and finding his lips with my own. I exhaled softly through my nose and tilted my head to the side.

''Luke, please look at me.''

Ever so slowly, his hesitating eyes found mine and I showed him a tender smile.

''There's nothing ''just'' about you. You're kind, loyal and even when you don't quite know how to say something, you still try. That is what I've come to know you as and I would never think of you being anything less than a man, and not ''just'' a butler.'' I spoke, spilling a little bit of what I had bottled up inside, and I could feel warmth rushing to my cheeks, but I ignored it.

Even in the following silence between us, I ignored the now burning sensation in my cheeks and the drumming in my ears. I didn't know what else to say and Luke seemed to be in the same situation. At some point, as the music continued to play, we both looked down. After another moment, I heard him take a sharp breath.

''May I have this dance, Lena?''

I looked up at him, meeting his nervous glance with my own and took a second to let his question sink in. I didn't keep myself from smiling and I could only manage a nod as my reply. I kept myself from smiling like a fool as I reached my hand out and he took it gently. Unlike in the library, I found myself feeling nervous. Possibly because I had to dance with him while actually looking like I was attending a ball.

So, as the distant music barely reached us on the dimly lit balcony, we stood close and when we started to move, the music was drowned out by my own heartbeat racing in my ears. It was a slow pace like he deliberately wanted me to feel like time stood still around us. I waited for my pulse to slow down and for the warmth in my cheeks to disappear but whereas the soft music returned, the tingle in my cheeks had decided to stay. Feeling both strangely bashful and as if I was flying on a cloud, I mustered enough courage to look up and find a pair of light brown eyes waiting for me. A smile broke out on my lips.

''Hey.'' I smiled, suddenly feeling a bit silly.

''Hey.'' He returned the smile carefully.

''I'm really sorry if I was pushy before. It's just, I mean… This is really nice.'' I tried to explain myself but gave up halfway and tried to appreciate the moment instead.

''No, it's alright…'' He looked down shortly, hesitating before continuing, ''if you hadn't, I would be back in the ballroom by now.''

''So… is this better than being back at the party?'' I asked, sincerely hoping that he would say yes.

He nodded softly before taking a quick breath and letting his eyes return to mine.

''I-um… What you said before… Thank you.'' His voice was small, but at least he was looking at me while speaking.

I felt my expression soften as he looked at me.

''Then, thank you for dancing with me.'' I smiled.

''My pleasure.''

A present silence fell between us and we simply moved to the far way music. The slow pace and the way he looked at me made me question whether this was reality or simply a dream. I was beginning to strongly believe in the latter of the two when I remembered something.

''I have to ask, did you speak to Prince Roberto?''

''Tonight? I greeted him, as expected of me, but I had no reason to engage in conversation with him, no.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Why are you asking?''

''Because, he was the one who told me that you were out on the balcony.''

''Wait, you lied to the prince?''

I felt my pulse quickening when I realized that I couldn't really tell him why. After all, it didn't seem like Keith had told Luke about my feelings and I wasn't just about to do it myself.

Not yet at least.

''Well… I slipped away from him and Roberto found me. Would you rather have me tell the prince that I found his company boring?'' I asked, trying to keep the lying at a minimum, and watched as he hesitated. ''Plus, I didn't want to involve Roberto and I had to think of something on the spot.'' I continued, hoping to make myself seem more convincing.

''I guess I can condone you for that.'' He smiled at me.

I had hoped to get my pulse under control again, but I simultaneously knew that it would be impossible if he looked at me like that.

I kept smiling as I glanced down, afraid I would get lost in his eyes if I didn't, and for a while, we simply moved to the faint music. I did not dare to say anything, not if it could jeopardize the dance ending sooner than it would have if I had remained silent, but when it felt like he drew me closer to him, I couldn't stop myself from speaking.

''You're a very good dancer, Luke.'' I spoke softly and smiled.

''I believe that I told you the same when we practiced yesterday.'' He chuckled.

''I'm nothing compared to the other women I saw dancing today.''

''They've practiced since they were young girls, you cannot compare yourself to them.''

''You say that but yet you did the same when you compared yourself to the prince.'' I reminded him and watched as embarrassment colored his cheeks.

''I… I suppose you're right.'' He breathed and looked down.

''Either way, I'm enjoying this dance more than the one I had with the prince.'' I admitted and his eyes returned to mine.

''R-really?'' He asked, clearing his throat.

''Yes… I'm not being judged by every other quest in the room, no one is evaluating my posture or my ability to smile nonstop. I can have a conversation with you, I can smile naturally and I can just…'' I paused shortly as I kept looking into his eyes, ''just look at you.'' I breathed as I finished my sentence.

''Look at me?''

''I guess that came out rather weird, didn't it?'' I laughed embarrassed, not sure how I was supposed to save myself from this. ''I-uh… What I mean is…'' My voice trailed off as I desperately tried to think of anything but my mind was blank.

''It's alright, you don't have to explain yourself.''

''No, I shouldn't say such things without explaining myself.'' I spoke up before I could really understand what I was saying to him.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I decided to come clean. After all, it seemed to be the perfect setting.

Taking a deep breath, I parted my lips, ready to spill my feelings, but I couldn't find any words as I looked into his eyes. My heart drummed loudly in my ears and I felt the heat gradually gathering in my cheeks. When it became too much, I cast my eyes down, trying to collect myself.

''Are you alright?'' He asked me so carefully and I pressed my lips together in regret.

I took a sharp breath before I forced myself to look up and meet his eyes with a smile.

''I'm sorry. I'm surely sounding strange.'' I mumbled, flustered that I couldn't get myself to confess to him.

''Don't trouble yourself with apologizing, I've taken no offense.'' He spoke softly and I knew he was trying to make me relax.

''Thank you.'' I smiled, still waiting for my heartbeat to calm down.

He smiled at me and I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but I couldn't find the right words. Not even any that seemed just somewhat good enough. I was at a loss and decided to simply enjoy the rest of the slow dance. Luke didn't seem to mind or maybe he didn't know what to say either, so we simply danced in silence.

The music in the distance faded softly and as it gradually disappeared, the dance slowed down. I heard the sound of insects buzzing and people, probably servants, small-talking. But the voices were unclear and unimportant, nothing could take my focus away from the brunette next to me.

''That was wonderful.'' I smiled and looked up at him now that we stood so close.

''Yes, it was.'' He smiled faintly while another musical piece started.

Neither of us said anything for a while and when we moved, we only drew closer.

''So, how many dances can I convince you to have with me before you have to go back?'' I smiled as I looked up at him.

''If you're planning to find out, then I'll have to think of an excuse for being late when I return to the party.'' He chuckled and proceeded to smile at me like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I exhaled softly as I looked at him with fondness. I knew I had to be honest and explain myself to him, explain my feelings, but choosing the right words made it difficult and those I did find clumped together in my throat. I had never been good at this sort of thing, but I wasn't leaving this place without giving myself a chance.

''Luke…'' I murmured his name and looked into his eyes.

I heard him take a quick breath when he saw the way I looked at him and he slowed the dance, leaving us to stand still a short moment later. In a way, it felt like we were still moving but maybe it was just because I drew closer to him, the little inch I could. I was trying my hardest not to act on how I felt but when his eyes softened as they looked into mine, I couldn't keep myself from it.

Standing on tiptoes, I leaned closer to him and, as carefully as I could, met his lips with my own. It started as a chaste, one-sided kiss, but before I could draw away and apologize as I realized what I had done, he responded to my kiss. My pulse drummed in my ears as he kissed me back, as careful as I had, and his arms moved around me.

The faint music continued playing in the background as, for only a split second, our lips parted before meeting again. I dared to deepen the kiss and his arms around me tightened. I kept kissing him. I kept giving this wonderful man gentle and soft kisses, hoping they would somehow convey the feelings that had my heart run wild within my chest.

My hands settled on his chest and fingers spread out, feeling the shirt beneath them as my lips stayed locked with his. The drumming in my ears continued as our lips parted slowly and reluctantly. I kept my eyes closed as his breath touched my lips and while it was so tempting to open them to see it his expression, I was so afraid to find that it wouldn't be real. When I had gathered enough courage to open them, I nearly caught my breath. His expression was even more beautiful than I had imagined and a smile found its way to my lips.

''I-uh-''

''Shut up and kiss me again.'' I demanded in a whisper and brought my lips against his again.

It was like a thirst that couldn't be quenched. It had only been a mere 4 days, but I kissed him like I had been yearning for him for years. Maybe even a lifetime. In reality, it didn't matter for how long I had wanted to kiss him, all that truly mattered was that he kissed me back with the same fire, the same caution, as if we both still expected the other to pull away, leaving the other lonesome.

Honestly, I could have held him captive with my lips if we didn't have this pesky need to breathe.

We parted again to catch a breath, suddenly embarrassed to look at the other.

''Luke, I-''

''I'm sorry.''

My eyes found his face in confusion and my breath stilled when I saw the expression on his face. He was upset but anger wasn't a part of it and the look his eyes held as he refused to meet mine nearly broke my heart in two. It wasn't rejection, I knew that look too well, but it looked painful, plausibly caused by the words he spoke next.

''I'm sorry.'' He spoke again, but it was only a whisper this time. ''I can't… _we_ can't.'' He breathed.

''Luke.'' I tried, hoping to make some sense of his sudden emotional withdrawal, but he drew away from me. ''Please-'' I choked on words while my hands moved to his arms, hoping to persuade him to stay.

His lips pressed together in a thin line and his jaw clenched, holding back words and simply shaking his head at me. I couldn't read his expression. It was a mix of so many emotions and it was impossible to pinpoint what each one was. Either way, it was obvious that it wasn't easy nor pain-free for him. He moved then, slipping out of my grasp and passing me. All I could see was his back as he walked away. He hurried and I somewhat expected him to break into a run, but he didn't.

I stood still, frozen on the spot and had no clue what to say. I couldn't even get myself to call out his name or run after him. I just watched him leave and waited for me soul to depart from my body and take my heart with it.

As I was left there, I had never felt so cold before.

 _One look, dark room  
Meant just for you  
Time moved too fast  
You played it back  
Buttons on a coat  
Light-hearted joke  
No proof not much  
But you saw enough  
Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight,  
The light reflects  
The chain on your neck  
He says look up  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
You felt enough_

You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You're in love, true love  
You are in love

– Tayler Swift

Numb.

I felt numb.

I wasn't sure how much I had slept. If I even had, it had been without dreams and just blackness. Either way, sleep wasn't the most important thing then. I wanted to leave my supposed fairytale as quickly as I could and I had informed Alick as soon as I could. Giving him some halfhearted white lie, he had promised me to get a car ready and tell Catherine that I was sincerely sorry for my early departure, but I couldn't spend another two days there.

I felt like a coward, I truly did, but I couldn't stand the thought of Luke seeing me like this or being alone with him. I knew myself good enough to know, that I wouldn't be able to pretend that I was fine and it didn't matter whether it was the princess of Liberty or one of her butlers, I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.

So I had to leave.

I had to flee.

And so I did.

The car ride back to Charles felt longer than it should have. The landscape outside blurred into a line of brown and green shades and as much as I wanted to focus on it, I couldn't keep Luke off my mind. It wasn't so much the words, after all, he hadn't said much else than sorry, it was the way he looked. His expression wouldn't leave me alone and I kept recalling it, much to my dismay.

It seemed utterly ridicules. How was it even possible to fall in love in a matter of 4 days? To make it worse, I could even add heartbreak to it.

''I'm so dumb.'' I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.

I wasn't quite ready to come up with a reason for my early departure because I knew I had to have one ready once I returned home. My roommate wouldn't simply accept a vague answer and, as much as I couldn't handle the thought of it, I knew that I had to tell her about the trip. If I didn't, she would keep asking, keep digging for answers.

Louise was a lovely girl, but her curiosity would ruin her one day.

Much to my relief, the apartment was empty when I arrived. It was strange to be in a normal apartment building and as I entered my room, I was surprised at how small it seemed. Much smaller than I remembered it. My shoulders slumped as my bags fell to the floor before I walked back into the living room. I heard the sound of rain against the windows, but I didn't care enough about the weather to even glance outside.

Right then, it didn't matter anyways.

I fell down on the couch like I was preparing myself for an eternal slumber when the door opened. I looked up. The moment I laid eyes on her, I felt the tears appear. She stood in the door for another moment but moved when the first tear fell down my cheek. Quickly and without hesitation, she approached me, like a mother approaching her child to console it. She didn't say a word until she was next to me, drawing me into her embrace.

''What happened?'' She asked calmly.

''I'm so dumb.'' I laughed between sniffles, trying to make myself seem less of a fool in front of her and pretend that it didn't hurt as much as it did.

''Get if off your chest.'' She hummed while I leaned against her.

I took a quick breath while trying to control the flow of tears, but I realized that it was a lost cause. I buried my face in her shoulder, dreading having to admit it and hearing myself say it, but I couldn't keep dismissing the truth when it was so obvious.

''I fell in love.''


	7. Chapter 7

Since this last chapter is NSFW, you'll have to read it on my tumblr here

Otomefeels . tumblr . post/162412796937/somewhere-i-have-never-travelled-part-6-end

Just insert com yourself. :)


End file.
